Blinded by Dawn
by Jirapan
Summary: After the Volturi leave, things take a turn for the worst, and best. Bellas,along with Alices, and Renesmees true feelings shine through. But will there be someone there to get in the way of true love? Bella/Alice and Renesmee/Jennifer OC Rated M for everything that could make it rated M, well almost everything. set after Breaking Dawn, i don't own anything other than Jennifer.
1. Chapter 1 Revealing Rage

Blinded by Dawn

"I can't believe you Bella! How could? I- I love you! And you, you don't…. When the hell did this happen!?" Edward screamed. Bella flinched at the pitch of his voice.

"I'm, I'm not sure, but please calm down, Renesmee will be here soon, so we have to keep it down," Bella tried to calm her husband. Edward was pacing back and forth making the house shake.

"Why the fuck should I do that!? She has a right to know doesn't she? How about this I'll tell her when she gets home," Edward was steaming as the house began to shake even more. Bella took a deep sigh and ran her fingers through her hair. Suddenly giggling could be heard from down stairs when the front door opened. Edward suddenly stopped his pacing as his face turned from confusion to anger in mere seconds. Renesmee and a friend started to half walk and stumble pass their door. Renesmee stopped along with her friend and stared at her parents as they did the same.

"Mom? D-Dad? I thought you guys were going to be, um I thought you guys weren't going to be back from camping till later on," Renesmee said straightening herself out along with her friend.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS RENESMEE!" Edward screeched which made the two young girls take a few steps back. Bella became furious at his outburst at her daughter and longtime friend Jennifer, and stepped in front of Edwards glare to the girls.

"Edward you will not yell at our daughter and her friend like that ever!" Bella said in a deadly calm that made Edward take a step back. He shifted his glare to her when he felt his power being blocked.

"How long have you known those two were doing immoral things? In this house!" Edward growled "immoral". Bella took a few steps toward him.

"And what exactly are they doing that's so wrong? Their young, they are in love Edward!" Bella hissed. Edward made a step towards Bella so he was towering over her.

"So you were the one who influenced this, behavior…. So Renesmee knew you were in love with Alice in the beginning, and you two kept it from me?" Edward seethed out the words.

"EDWARD!" Bella screamed, she turned to see her daughters eyes wide in shock.

"Mom?" she whispered, Bella looked away and walked to the window exasperated running her hand through her hair again.

"Does Alice know? Or Jasper?" Edward said more calmly. Bella heaved another sigh. She had never been so angry with him before. "You didn't! Well let's see what they find of your feelings Bella," Edward said smugly he started heading for the door.

"Edward, I swear to God if you tell them-"but Edward was off in a flash heading towards the Cullens Mansion. "Dammit!" Bella yelled and ran right after him. Renesmee and Jennifer looked at one another.

"Come on," Renesmee said grabbing Jennifers hand and started running.

"Res you know I can't run as fast as you!" Jennifer yelled behind her. Renesmee giggle and slowed down.

"Sorry Jen I was just so, I don't know, I just didn't want to miss anything, plus I'm worried about mom, I haven't seen her that distressed since the volturi, its heart breaking," Renesmee said grabbing hold of Jens hand again. Jen gave a reassuring squeeze Renesmee gave her a small smile.

As they approached the house they found Bella and Edward arguing again.

"Edward, if you know what's good for you, you better back off and go home," Bella growled, but was backing up from Edward who was on a mission. Edward smirked at Bella.

"Alice! Jasper! Come here!" Edward called un-necessarily. Both Alice and Jasper came down in a second, both with worried expressions.

"Everything okay? I saw you guys wanted to come and talk but, nothing after that," Alice said with concern as her eyes flickered toward Bella.

"Bella? You okay darlin'? You're really scared," Jasper said his voice coated with concern. Bella just shook her head and started walking in circles.

"You're right I did want to tell you something," Edward said, his voice overly cocky. Alices eyes glazed over, and Bella knew immediately what she was seeing. Edwards smile got wider as he read Alices mind of what he was going to say.

"Shit," Bella murmured all eyes on Alice.

"_Did you know that Bella was in love with you? This whole time, she was with me, she wanted to be with you," Edward practically was spitting out the final sentence. Alices face went blank with an un-known expression, which Jasper quickly followed suit_

"Well I guess I don't need to say it, now do I Alice?" Edwards voice so smug, Bella had an immediate urge to rip his mouth off. But all she could do was stare at Alices and Jaspers blank faces. Alices eyes flickered to Bellas. Bella felt an immediate shot of fear and humiliation shoot through body. She turned her head and allowed her hair curtain her face.

"Bel-"

"I- I think I'm going to go hunting," Bella quickly stated cutting Alice off from her words. Bella quickly took off into the forest.

"MOM!" Renesmee called after her.

"What the hell is going on out here?" said Rosalie, anger plain on her face as she stood on the porch looking at her siblings and niece. Edwards brow furrowed in confusion, then anger and resentment.

"You knew, didn't you Rosalie, you knew about Bellas feelings," Edward voice was angered.

"What about Bellas feelings?" Rosalie said innocently with venom dripped from her voice. Emmet was outside by then.

"YOU DID! You knew Bella loved Alice and you didn't tell me! Why Rosalie? Why did you betray me?" Edward screamed walking towards her, anger emitting off of him. Emmet quickly stepped in front of Rosalie, going on the defensive mode.

"So what if I did, it wasn't my place to tell anyone, it was hers, besides, I'm pretty positive her feelings aren't… or weren't one sided when she told me about them," Rosalie said leaning on her left foot while crossing her arms. Edward stopped and flicked his gaze to Alice, who stared right back at him.

"What? You felt… What's wrong with you Alice?" Edward screamed at her, Alice flinched and looked away from him, still lost in thought.

"So… your dad isn't cool with us being together either I would guess," Jen whispered to Renesmee. Renesmee closed her eyes hoping her didn't hear, but when she opened them and looked at her father, his eyes were glued to them. In less than a second Edward was there in front of Renesmee, his teeth grinding in aggravation.

"Renesmee Cullen, I forbid you from seeing this girl ever again," Edward said. Everyone looked at him in shock.

"B-But dad! I love her!" Renesmee tried to argue, suddenly Edwards had was wrapped around her arm pulling her up painfully, she winced but didn't say anything.

"I don't want to hear you say those words ever again unless it's to a man," Edward seethed. Renesmee tried to get out her fathers grasp, fear he might break her arm.

"EDWARD! GET YOU HAND OFF HER NOW!" they all hear Bella scream as she appears nest to them and pulls his hand off her as gently as she could. "Don't you ever, EVER, talk or treat our daughter like that again, she part human, if you haven't notice, she is breakable! If you so much as lay another threatening touch on her again, you will be overly sorry," Bella ranted in anger.

"How dare you threaten me! You're the one who taught her the devils way!" he screamed back.

"Weren't you the one who called themselves a demon first?" Bella remarked. Suddenly a clap of thunder rang through the forest. Everyones eyes were wide in shock. Bellas face was turned off to the side, Edwards hand across his body. Bella turned back to glare at him, a large crack resounding across the left of her face. Bellas eyes glazed over and she knew if she could cry, she would have right then, her face hurt like hell.

"I- I need to, go," she whispered. Bella started walking when Jen ran up to her.

"Oh my God Bella are you okay?" she said looking at the crack across her face with worry spread across. Bellas face hurt no doubt, and her body wanted to heal fast. So in turn Jens smell was over whelming to her.

"I'm fine Jen, I just need to go hunt again," Bella answered and ran off. Everyone was silent after she left.

"How could you Edward?" Rosalie whispered, she looked at him with a vengeful anger that she hadn't felt since she was a new born. She ran to him and grabbed the collar of his shirt.

"I didn't mean to," he whispered. Rosalies eyes suddenly filled with anger and hate.

"I never pegged you as one of those types Edward, someone who would hit a woman over a disagreement, you remind me of my ex-fiancé and his friends, you know what they did to me, yet you pull a stunt like that! I never thought I could be angry with you as much as I am with you now," Rosalie scolded. Edward just stared at her with a blank expression.

"You know what, I want you to cool off Eddie, and Alice," Rosalie let go of Edwards shirt and turned to look at her sister, who's eyes were full of sadness, "figure out your feelings, obviously Bella figured hers out," Rosalie started heading towards the lining of the forest, but then turned around. "Renesmee, Jen, why don't you guys go inside and help Esme with whatever she needs help with, I'm going to find Bella and calm her down," Rosalie said and ran into the forest.

"Alice," Jasper said, getting the attention of his wife. "I want you to follow what you think is best for, not only Bella, but for you also," he smiled his charming southern smile.

"Jazz," Alice said, but he nodded his head and she gave him a small smile and mouthed thank you to him.

"What do you mean?" Emmet asked as he walked down the steps, keeping his eyes on Edward who was watching Alice intently.

"I love Bella," Alice said smiling.


	2. Chapter 2 Revealed Feelings

**Hey guys, well I'm completely new to this story thing, but I have a bunch of stories in my head that I've been wanting to tell, and this just happens to be one of them I will try my best to update every day, if not every week since stupid school is starting. I promise though to not abandon any of my stories/leave them incomplete. And I won't put any stupid author notes in as a chapter to confuse and aggravate you guys.**

**As you see I've given Renesmee someone to be with, I hope you all don't get angry, and me probably having her cover up that her parents were supposed to be camping in place of hunting, but still show their power to her might confuse you if she doesn't or does know they are vampires. She knows, and later on I'll tell you how she found out in a chapter.**

"Bella!" Rosalie called as she ran through the forest looking for her broken sister. After a few minutes she found Bella sitting at a base of a tree, her knees curled up to her chest and head on her arms. "Bella? Are you okay?" Rosalie asked as she walked up to the broken vampire and crouched down. Bella looked up to her, eyes glazed over as if she was about to cry. The crack on her neck was slowly vanishing.

"No, she… He told them, he found out and told them, now they all probably hate me," Bella said, her voice rough.

"So Edward, Alice, and Jasper know your feelings towards Alice. I don't see that as a bad thing, they needed to know anyway, how long have you kept this a secret from them?" Rosalie asked standing back up and looking down to her.

"Since… I don't know, since he left me there in the forest," Bella answered, standing up along with Rosalie.

"Well maybe you should go and confront all of them, instead of sulking here like a, human," Rosalie said, a smile on her face. Bella gave her a glare and dusted off her clothes.

"I can't right now, need more time," Bella said as she started walking off. Rosalies hand snatched her wrist and pulled her back.

"I think time is what got you into this mess Isabella, you need to do this now, before the whole family blows into oblivion," Rosalie stated. Bella snapped her arm back.

"That's why I can't do it right now! I'll ruin your whole family like this! I can't do that Rose, I can't risk it ever again!" Bellas body started shaking into sobs. After a few minutes of silence Rosalie spoke up.

"Do you regret meeting my family?" Bellas eyes went right to Rose's in horror, and the realization.

"Sometimes… If I wouldn't have, pursued you guys then nothing would have happened, you wouldn't have gotten into a fight with Laraunt, or James and Victoria. You wouldn't have had to leave, you wouldn't have had to fight an army of new borns, and the volturi would have never bothered with you family, but all of that happened because of me," Bella said, her head turning down in shame.

"So you do regret it meeting my family," Rosalie said, Bella chuckled and looked up at her and shook her head.

"No, if I didn't meet your family, I wouldn't have found Alice, I wouldn't gotten to meet all of you and learn about your pasts. I would have never have had Renesmee, and I could never regret that, I love your family to much to regret all of you," Bella said with a smile. Rosalie nodded in response,

"Then go back and explain everything, if you don't regret us, then don't turn your back on us," Rosalie said as she turned her back to Bella and ran back to the house. Bella stared off into the distance. _Dammit she's right, I hate it when she's right_, and with that though Bella wasn't far behind.

**XXXXX**

"You what?" Edward asked shocked at Alices revelation.

"I love Isabella Marie Swan Cullen," Alice said with more force as she looked back at Edward.

"It's about time you figured that out Alice," Rosalie said as she walked out of the forest, a smile on her face. Alice looked to her and nodded with a smile of her own.

"Jasper? You're okay with this? She's your mate!" Edward screamed.

"Of course, Alice wasn't my mate to begin with, we travelled together and you assumed upon meeting us that we were, which isn't true, but we played along anyway," Jasper replied, sending waves of calm to him. Edwards head snapped back to the forest, his eyes set behind Rosalie as Bella showed up walking out.

Bella walked out with her down, but soon looked up to see every ones eyes on her. She took an un-needed swallow and walked to stand by Rosalie.

"Bella!" Alice squealed and ran up to her, a smile wide on her face as she stared at Bella face to face. Bella was surprised by her friends sudden closeness, but soon returned the smile. Alices eyes sparkled at that point and grabbed her friends face and pulled it to hers. Bella was shocked by the contact of their lips together. After what seemed like an eternity, which was only a few minutes, Alice pulled back with a dreamy look on her face as Bellas brain tried to recover from bliss.

"A-Alice?" Bella stuttered as soon as her brain recovered enough for her to form words. Alice just smiled and nodded.

Suddenly Alice was nowhere to be seen as Edward took his place in front of Bella, anger pouring out of his face as a low menacing growl, reverberated out of his throat. He hand snatched up to Bella s neck and a cracking sound could be heard. On the other side of the yard Alice was recovering from being thrown, her brain rattled as it tried to figure out what happened. She looked up to see Bellas feet dangling in the air, Edward holding her like a puppet. _Dammit, I was to focused on Bella, I didn't see him attack_. Alice was up to her feet, watching in complete shock, as was everyone around. They have never seen Edward so angry till now.

"Hey! Dad stop it! You're hurting mom!" Renesmee called out to him from the porch of the house, with Jennifer by her side. Renesmee took off towards her father and grabbed his shirt trying to get him to pay attention, but his whole focus was to Bella who was struggling to get her baring up to defend herself.

"Edward let go right this instant!" Esme called from the house walking angrily towards her son. Soon Alive and Rosalie were by Edwards side trying to get him off her.

"Stop! You're going to kill her!" Rose shouted as she pulled on him, along with Alice. Bellas hand reached up to his face and grabbed it and with as much force as she could muster, squeezed. Cracks stared to show on his face, but he wasn't letting up, rather he himself squeezed more as another cracking sound could be heard from Bella as a strangled cry come from her broken throat. This set both Jasper and Emmett into action as they were there then pulling Edward away with the ease of four vampires as Edward released and Bella dropped to the ground holding her broken throat. Alice, Rose, And Renesmee all crouched down to her.

"Mommy? Please are you okay?" Renesmee was crying. Bella looked up with a strangled smile and brought her hand up to her daughters face to wipe away the tears.

"I-It's been a long time since…. Since you called me mommy," Bella forced out. Alice was rubbing her back with a saddened look.

"Come one, let's bring Bella into the house so she can recover," Esme said. Rose and Alice helped Bella to her feet and they walked into the house.

"Res!" Jen called as she got up from the couch and ran to her giving her a hug. Bella smiled at the two, but felt a tug on her arm. She looked to see that Alice was the one trying to pull her up the stairs with her, a giddy smile on her face. Bella felt a little scared at the look and looked over to the others.

"I'm taking Bella up to my room for her recovery," Alice said as she got Bella up the first step by force.

"Okay honey, just… be gentle with her?" Esme said heading for the kitchen to make Renesmee and Jennifer some lunch.

"Alice, try not to break her anymore," Rosalie called out as she sat on the couch grabbing magazine to look at. Bella looked at them in disbelief as their forwardness of the situation as she was forced up another step. Renesmee and Jen giggled at her face and they skipped to the kitchen.

"I…. will most defiantly try, now Bella come on and stop fighting me," Alice said with a smile and a huff as she pulled again to get Bella up the third step. Bella turned to her wide eyed, but Alices smile made her weak which gave Alice a chance to pull her up the rest of the stairs with ease. Alice skipped to her room, with Bella in tow, hand in hand. As soon as Alices door was open Bella was thrown on the bed, and the door behind them shut and locked


	3. Chapter 3 Revealed Fear

**Thanks for the reviews guys, before when I read stories and then look at the things that authors wrote I never understood why they loved reviews… now I understand.**

**XXXXXX**

"So, what do you think Alice is going to do to your mom?" Jen asked studying Renesmees face carefully. Renesmees turned her head to Jens. Jennifers wore a wide smile as Renesmees went into horror.

"I don't want to even think of that!" Renesmee exclaimed in horror. Jen burst out laughing.

"Come on it can't be any different than what we do, Ren-es-mee," Jen pronounced her name seductively, Renesmee rose her brow. Jen brought her hand to Renesmees thigh.

"Mhmm, you're lucky Esme went hun- I mean camping," Renesmee said as she shifted her body to face Jen.

"You know, I think you can call it hunting now," Jen said moving forward a little, her hand slipping further up Renesmees thigh.

"Is that so, you're not bothered by it anymore? I mean are you sure, it used to-"Renesmee was cut off by Jennifer putting a finger on her lips.

"I- I know what I said about it… making me uncomfortable, but-"Jen was then cut off by Renesmee removing her finger from the lips, she oh so badly wanted to kiss.

"Uncomfortable!, you completely shut down when I first said it, when people at school said it, and now your brushing it off!" Renesmee ranted. She was now standing up and pacing in the kitchen where they were once having a peaceful lunch and flirting.

"Res calm down I was-"Jen was cut off once again.

"I mean seriously, when you told me the story about your father and the hunting incident and I told you that-"SLAP! Renesmee was silenced. She turned her head to see tears streaming down Jens face. "Jen, I- I didn't I," Jen shook her head.

"Don't, I think you've said enough," Jen said and she ran out of the house.

"Jen! JENNIFER!" Renesmee called after her. "Shit," Renesmee whispered as she ran her hand through her hair, a habit she took from her mother. Before she knew it she was on the ground with tears streaming down. "Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid," She repeated to herself over and over.

**Meanwhile**

"A-Alice?" Bella choked out as Alice approached her, swinging her hips, as she moved closer to the bed.

"Yes," Alice answered as she stopped in front Bella.

"When did you get a bed?" Bella asked bluntly, Alice giggled.

"Silly, I've always had a bed, you just never came up to my room till now," Alice said sitting down on Bellas lap sideways.

"Oh," Bella replied as she turned to look at the bed, "then why-" Bella was silenced by Alices finger.

"Shhh, it's not good for your throat if you talk," Alice whispered. Bella just nodded dumfounded. Alice giggled again; it felt like music to Bellas ears. Alice slowly put her hands to Bellas cheeks and lent forward hesitantly, when she was a few centimeters away she stopped.

_Is she… nervous? She is, she's nervous about kissing me!_ Bella was giddy that she had made probably the most straight forward girl in the world nervous. Bella decided to spare the poor girl by pushing aside her how fear and nervousness and closed the gap. At first Alice didn't respond which sent Bella into a panick mode, as she started to draw back Alices hands kept her face there as Alice clashed her lips to Bellas desperately. Bella gave a gruff, painful moan as Alice forced her tongue past Bellas. Bella quickly submitted to Alice As she felt Alices tongue work through her mouth, sending waves of pleasure through her body that Edward never gave her. After a few minutes of complete bliss, they heard a resounding slap from downstairs. Alice pulled away from Bella and looked in her eyes. Bellas Face was worn with a dreamy state, but also confusion as they listened down to where Renesmee and her friend were.

"Don't!" they heard Jen say then footsteps followed with Renesmee calling her name as the door slammed. Next they heard Renesmees soft cries from down stairs.

"I should go down and check on her," Bella said, Alice nodded and got off of Bellas lap, which she found to be straddling rather than sitting sideways like she was doing earlier. Bella took in a deep breath that stung her throat terribly. Bella cleared her throat and walked down to her crying daughter.

As Bella approached the kitchen she was able to make out the word "Stupid" being chanted over and over by her daughter. Bella walked in to see her daughter rocking back and forth.

"I hope you're not talking about yourself," Bella said walking up to her and crouching in front of her broken daughter. Renesmee looked up to see her mother and the crack her father left still there. It made Renesmee cry harder as she thought of how everything was falling apart.

"Honey, what's wrong, what happened?" Bella asked as she sat beside Renesmee and pulled her into her side. Bella rocked with Renesmee and waited for her to calm down enough to answer her. After a few minutes, Renesmees cries quieted down.

"I- I did something stupid mom, I yelled at Renesmee and then she went a-away, I don't think she'll ever talk to me again, she must hate me," Renesmee said gasping for air. Bella just nodded and put her chin on her daughters head.

"What did you yell at her about," Bella said after a few seconds.

"She was brushing off her fear of hunting, and I got mad about it," Renesmee answered, relishing in her mothers comforting grasp.

"Why did you get mad at her for that?" Bella asked, astounded that her daughter got mad at such a thing.

"I don't know, I just did, I know it's stupid. But I knew how much it hurt her to hear that word, to talk about what happened to her dad and ten she goes and says that it's okay for me to say something that hurts her so deeply! It's like… it feels like she wants, me to hurt her, and see that kills me. But what do I do, I go and bring it up and hurt her anyway, and now she's crying because of me and now I feel like shit," Bella waited patiently as she waited for her daughter to finish her rant.

"What do I do mom?" Renesmee sighed.

"Do what you can only do, apologize and try to tell her, more calmly, why what she said upset you, get her to see your point of view, then try to see hers, let her explain also," Bella said, Renesmee nodded and felt her mom give her a kiss on the head, which brought a smile on her face.

"So, what were you and Alice doing upstairs?" Renesmee smiled and looked at her mom, who was wide eyed from the sudden question.

"N-Nothing, anyway, get to bed, you have school tomorrow," Bella replied getting up.

"Aw come on you can confide to be, your daughter, what were ya doing?" Renesmee followed her mother to the stairs.

"We were doing nothing Renesmee," Bella said more firmly, but that was crushed by the smile that was appearing on her face.

"Awe come on Bella? Why the modesty now? You were fine when we were up in my room alone," Alice appeared at the top of the stairs, hearing the conversation just gave her the perfect opportunity to tease.

"ALICE!" Bella scolded, but Alice just smiled.

"SO what did you do?" Renesmee pushed.

"Well, you've should've seen Bella she was so speechless, and-"

"You're the one to talk, you were too nervous to even kiss me, I had to initiate it!" Bella exclaimed trying to save her dignity. Alice looked mortified.

"So you two were having a making out session, with your daughter in the house, mother you should be ashamed," Renesmee teased. Alice recovered and giggled.

"I- I- ugh Alice, look at what you did, Renesmee, for the last time go to bed, you to Alice," Bella Stuttered out, the force being lost in her embarrassment.

"I hope you're going to be joining me, Is-a-bell-a," Alice said.

"ALICE!" Bella scolded in embarrassment, but winced at her throat, knowing she used to much since the incident with Edward… Edward, she was going to have to deal with tomorrow while Renesmee is at school.

"Bella? You okay?" Alice asked in concern and feeling a little guilty for make Bella use her voice so much.

"Yeah, I'm fine, ehem, Renesmee please got to bed okay, sleep in your fathers room, I'll get you some clothes since I need to go hunting, my throat kinda hurts," Bella gruffly said, the pain making her bell like voice vanish. Renesmee nodded and hugged her mother briefly before running upstairs past Alice with a solemn look on her face.

"Alice seriously I'm fine, I just need to hunt," Bella said as Alice slowly walked down the stairs.

"It won't go away that quickly Bells, nor will the pain. I'm so sorry, if it weren't for me-"Alice was silenced by a kiss. After a few wonderful seconds Bella pulled away and put her forehead down to Alices.

"Don't ever say that, I'm okay really, my throats most just dry," Bella said moving to kiss Alices forehead. Alice nodded. "I'll be back, soon, and to answer your earlier question, yes I am going to be spending the night with you," Bella smiled as she pulled away to look at Alices face, which was sparkling with anticipation and happiness.

"Then, I will see you when you get back, I'll be waiting," Alice blew her a kiss and practically floated up the stairs Bella just sighed and shook her head at Alices silliness. Tonight was going to be a long night, tomorrow was going to be even longer.


	4. Chapter 4 A Quiet Night

Alices breath hitched when she heard Bella enter the house, Bellas nice earthy smell slightly hitting her. Alice put all her senses to Bella as she listen to her walk up the stairs, then to Edwards room like she's done so many times. She heard the soft talkings between Bella and her daughter, hearing them saying "I love you" to each other. She then heard Bella quietly shut the door and walking towards her room. Alice felt her throat constrict with excitement as she heard Bellas footsteps stop at her door. Bella took a deep breath and walked in to see Alices face smiling at her from the bed.

"It's about time you got her Bella," Alice said standing up and walking towards her. Alices eyes flickered to the crack that healed considerably, most likely due to her hunting. Alice put her hand up to Bellas face and traced the crack left by her long time brother. "I'm so sorry about this Bella," Alice whispered. Bellas hand came up to hers and pulled it down gently.

"Don't be, you have nothing to be sorry about, it was my fault for… letting him see my thoughts… my shield was down for just a small second, but it was enough for him to see, God I feel so stupid, if I could have just kept it to myself," Bella ranted letting go of Alices hand and pacing, running her hand through her hair in frustration.

"Bella if you would have kept it a secret we would have never been able to do this," Alice pulled Bella into a deep kiss. Bella whimpered as Alice pushed her backwards in the wall. Alice desperately pushed her body against Bella as Bellas hand snaked up and grabbed Alices hips and pulled Alice roughly into her, which caused Alice to moan into Bellas mouth. Alice started figiting with Bellas buttons to her shirt.

"Mmmm Alice wait," Bella mumbled against Alices cold lips. Once Alice had a few buttons done she moved from Bellas mouth to explore her neck. "A-Alice wait, stop," Bella panted out. Alice nipped at Bellas pulse point, Bella moaned deeply.

"Do you want me to stop, Bella?" Alice sung as she nipped at Bellas ear.

"N-No, but you have to," Bella whined, she pushed half-heartedly against Alices hips. Alice pulled away and looked at Bellas dark onyx eyes.

"Why," Alice pouted. Bellas body started to cool down and she stared right back at Alices own dark orbs.

"Because, Renesmee is right next door, I really don't want her to hear us, and I really want to talk with you about all this," Bella gestured between her and Alice.

"Fine," Alice sighed and wwalked away to sit on her bed again with a huff as she crossed her arms and pouted. Bella rolled her eyes at the silliness of Alice. She walked towards Alice tilting slightly with each step, biting her lip, hands behind her back. Bella plopped down next to Alice making the bed bounce.

"Aw, come on Alice, you can't be mad at me already?" Bella asked as she put her chin and Alice shoulder, smelling the sweet vanilla and cherry blossoms of the one and only pixie vampire. Alice kept her head turned away. Bella pouted.

"Fine," Bella mimicked Alices sigh and fell back. She closed her eyes as she started to feel the dull ache of the crack on her face again. Bella grunted and rolled on her side. Alice turned around to look at her when she heard Bellas aggravated grunt.

"Bella? What's wrong?" Alice leaned on her elbow and faced Bella. Bella turned to her and smiled.

"Nothing, my face is just starting to hurt again," Bella said lazily.

"I'm sorry," Alice said, bringing her hand up to Bellas face, bella just smiled.

"It's not your fault it's mine," Bella replied closing her eyes, enjoying the feeling of Alices fingers gliding over face.

"No it's Edwards fault, I don't see how he ever thought it was okay to hit you, or grab you like that. Or Nessie for that matter," Alice said, Bella opened her eyes to glare at Alice for using the stupid nickname Jacob came up with. "Sorry," Alice giggled.

"It's fine, besides I think he did it because it was how he was raised, remember, people baack then didn't think twice when a husband punished his wife or children, same with him disapproving of our relationship along with Renesmees," Bella said and closed her eyes again.

"Bella, that is no excuse, me, Rosalie, Esme, Emmett, Jasper, and Carlisle were all raised back then, but we don't disapprove of any gay relationships, and we most certaintly don't hit our spouses to harm them," Alice said as she moved closer to Bellas body. Bella moved closer also and lifted her chin to put it on top of Alices head. Bella started to feel vibrating under her and she smiled.

"Good point, are you… purring?" Bella asked, she felt Alice nod. They fell silent for the rest of the night enjoying one anothers presence.

**XxXxXxX**

**I know this one was short, but I wanted to save everything for the next chapter, to be in one chapter, it involves more Renesmee and Jennifer, and them understanding one another; and Bella and Edwards confrontation between one another. Also I need to know whether you guys want this story long, which will involve a lot of conflicts between characters, or short sweet and to the point.**


	5. Chapter 5 Understanding and Love

**Thanks for the reviews guys, you're giving me a lot of ideas, any way here's my next chapter.**

**XxXxXxX**

"Renesmee! Come on honey time to get up! We don't want to be late for school… trust me," Bella mumbled as she finished cooking breakfast . Alice giggled and wrapped her arms around Bellas waist and kissed her neck. Bella smiled at the contact and started rocking sideways as she turned off the stove.

"Didn't you want to talk to me about something last night?" Alice asked as she swayed with Bella.

"Mmm? Oh yeah, I talk to you later, right now we have to get Renesmee to eat," Bella said with her eyes closed.

"Hey, what you guys doing?" Renesmee asked as she walked into the kitchen, she bumps Bella and Alice and starts grabbing her breakfast.

"Hey!" Alice complained, as Renesmee went to sit down at the island.

"What? It's not like you guys are going to eat," Renesmee said. Alice rolled her eyes and let go of Bella to sit down next to Renesmee.

"So, you gonna talk to Jenny today?" Alice asked as she watched Renesmees features changed from peacefulness, to fear, to dread. Alice giggled and got up.

"Alice leave her alone, and Ren, hon you need to hurry, we're going to be late," Bella said as she moved to sit down next to her daughter. "Whatever happens, just be patient and truthful with her, everything will turn out fine," Bella whispered against her head, then kissing her head and walking towards the garage. Renesmee mumbled and left her barley eaten food on the counter.

"Yeah, but what if she won't listen? She's… overly stubborn," Renesmee said as she entered the garage, seeing everyone else there except Edward and Carlisle.

"You're stubborn too, use that to your advantage," Bella replied, walking around to her SUV Edward gave her as a wedding present.

"Yeah, you definatly got that from your mother," Alice joked. Bella looked up to glare, but smiled and shook her head.

"Come on lets go… Esme, I'll be back early, I need to talk with Edward, while everyone else is out of the house," Bella said.

"Of course honey," Esme said as she headed back into the house.

"Bella, are you sure that's a wise idea?" Rosalie asked from her seat, in her car. Bella nodded in response and climbed into her car. Everyone glanced at each other, worried about what the evening will bring.

**XxxxxxxxxX**

"Welcome to Forks High School" the sign read. As Bella passed it, she shook her head at the irony. 10 years it's been since she showed her face around people in the town. They had to wait a while before she went back to highschool, to make sure no one would recognize her, also Renesmee wanted to go to school with her mother and family, but had to wait till she was old enough, the time they took was long enough for her to be 16. As they entered the parking lot, all eyes were on their magnificent cars that they drove. Bella big black Lexus-GX, Alices bright yellow 911 Porsche Turbo, Rosalies new Audi R8 red convertible, and Emmetts new Jeep Wrangler Freedom pull into the parking lot and park. As they all stepped out of their respectable cars gasps resounded across the parking lot. Jennifer herself was across the lot looking on at the deared family she knew since she was in 7th grade. Renesmee looked towards her direction and smiled, she started waving, but Jen was already turned around and walking toward the school. Renesmee let out an exasperated sigh.

"Give it time," Bella whispered as she took her hand and walked with her towards the school veryone close in tow. Bella and Renesmee were playing as twin sister Cullens, with Jasper and Rosalie being the twin Hales, and Emmett, Alice and Edward being the siblings in whom are from Carlisle and Esme, while the others are adopted. As they walked through the halls, everyone couldn't stop staring at the beauty of all of them. Bella felt a tad awkward due to this being her first time back in high school since she was changed all those years ago.

"Nervous Bella?" Alice asked as she caught up to Bella and her daughter. Bella just nodded as they headed into the office. Bella cleared her throat and the Office attendant looked up at the family. Her eyes went wide for a second, but she recovered quickly.

"Yes?" She asked looking at the family, but lingered on Bella.

"Yes, we're here to pick up our schedules, we're the Cullens and the Hales," Bella replied, unconsciously shifting on her feet.

"Yes, we heard you were coming… ah here they are, give me your name and grade please," she answered looking at the stack of papers.

"Isabella Cullen, Sophomore."

"Renesmee Cullen, Freshman."

"Mary Alice Cullen, Sophomore."

"Rosalie Hale, Senior."

"Emmett Cullen, Senior."

"Jasper Hale, Senior."

Everyone replied, she nodded and handed off the respectful schedules to each of the as they said their names.

"Hm, seems you're missing one, a Edward Cullen, Sophomore?" She asked and looked up at the family, they all fidgeted.

"Yeah, he has a cold and couldn't come, but I'll give it to him," Bella replied and held her hand out for the paper. The woman smiled and nodded, handing her the paper. The family said thank you and walked out.

"Bella give me you schedule," Alice snatched it out of Bellas hand and looked through it and frowned a little till her face lit up once again. "Yay, we have English together," Alice squealed jumping up and down with excitement. Bella Chuckled and snatched her Schedule back. The first bell rang and everyone headed to their respectful classes.

"Renesmee! Remember be patient," Bella called to her as they walked in different directions.

Renesmee made it to her gym class and walked into the locker rooms, the gym teacher gave her a locker at the back, as Renesmee walked there, someone came out of an isle and ran into her, knocking her down.

"Watch where you're walking!" Yelled the girl; Renesmee looked up to see a blonde tall girl, who you would classify as the popular bitchy girl of the school, who is probably cheer captain.

"Sorry," Renesmee said, the girl walked past her, kicking her bag. Renesmee sighed and rolled her eyes, she looked down the aisle the girl came out of and saw Jennifer standing slightly wide eyed. Renesmee looked at her and tried a smile, but didn't receive one as Jennifer closed her locker and walked the long way around to avoid her. Renesmee once again sighed and ran her hand through her hair as she got up and went to her locker to get dressed. Like her mother, she wasn't to big on fashion, so to her sweats and a t-shirt worked quite nicely.

Renesmee walked out and saw everyone else walking around the gym talking, so she followed lead and walked by herself. She kept searching for Jen so she could talk to her. After a few minutes she found her walking beside the blonde she ran into earlier. Renesmee jogged up and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hey, Jen I need to speak to you," Renesmee said as soon and Jennifer turned to see who was trying to get her attention.

"Why should I talk to you Renesmee," Renesmee winced at the harsh way Jennifer said her name. by then they've stopped walking all together.

"Because it's important," Renesmee said, suddenly Jennifer was pulled back by the blonde.

"Is this girl bothering you Jenny?" she asked stepping up to Renesmee. Renesmee took a step back and shifted her gaze from the blonde to Jen.

"No, Kacey I- I don't even know here, let's just keep walking," Jen replied, hurt and disbelief flashed across Renesmees features, which made Jennifers heart sink a little.

"Alright, just one thing though," Kacey said and she put her hands on Renesmees shoulders and pushed, catching Renesmee off guard and had her toppling over. Jen looked on at disbelief as Renesmee sat there staring on at the actual forwardness of this girl.

"Trash should stay grounded," Kacey spit out. Renesmees eyes flickered between Jennifer and Kacey, at a loss for words.

"Hey!" Called a familiar voice, Renesmee turned around to see Rosalie and Alice walking up to them, anger plain across their faces.

"What the hell do you think you are doing to my sister?" Rosalie asked as she got up to Kacey. Kacey took a few steps back till she was even with Jennifer. Rosalies eyes switched from Kacey to Jennifer. Her eyes narrowed, "are you involved with this," Rosalie directed at Jennifer as she gestured to Alice helping up Renesmee. Jennifer shook her head quickly and looked down towards her feet.

"Rose," Alice said, Rosalie turned and looked at them then back to Kacey.

"I suggest you don't come near my sister again unless it has something to do with apologizing to her, and I most certaintly expect you to never call my family members names, do I make myself clear?" Rosalie asked Kacey just nodded her head and jogged off to the rest of her friends who were watching in astonished. Jennifer herself was about to turn around and walk back to them.

"Jen, I think you need to talk to Renesmee," Alice said, Jen turned to look at them and nodded.

"H-How about at lunch?" asked Jennifer. Renesmee gave her a weak, hurt smile and nodded, with that she walked away.

The next few bells rang and everyone was heading to lunch. Bella was in line getting her food, when Kacey and her posse along with Jennifer walked up to her. Bella bought her lunch and turned to see them, Bella frowned and looked across the group her eyes landing on Jennifer. Kacey cleared her throat with a "ehem". Bellas eyes shifted back to her.

"Can I help you with something?" Bella asked her. Jennifer was looking around nervously and her eyes went to the Cullens table who were watching the scene intently, including Renesmee.

"Um, Kace, we should just go and eat," Jennifer suggested. Kacey waved her off.

"You're Isabella, right? Renesmees older sister?" Kacey asked with a smile. Bella cocked her eyebrow and nodded. "Good, good," Bella saw Kacey hands come up to her as if they were in slow motion. She knew what she was going to do, Bella sighed to herself as she felt the hands reach her shoulders, she let her body go slightly lose and allowed the shove to happen. Bella stumbled backwards and bumped into the salad bar, then she saw Kaceys hand go to her tray and slam her hand down, Bella released her plate and allowed it to fall to the floor. Bella looked down at it then up to Kacey who wore a triumphant smile.

"Jesus Kacey!' Jennifer exclaimed, to everyone else except the vampire, when happened, happened in just a few seconds. A low growl could be heard by Bella as she looked up to see Alice getting up from the table, Bella shook her head no, and Alice stopped and sat back down.

"Well, might I ask why you did that," Bella said her gaze shifting to the Blonde.

"I just hate you," Kacey said simply and walked away, Jennifer stood there dumbstuck and stared at Bella.

"Nice crowd you got there," Bella said. Jen looked away in shame. Renesmee came stomping up to Jennifer and grabbing her wrist, she gave her mom a sympathetic look and dragged Jennifer outside. Bella shook her head and bent down to grab the tray. After she put the tray away she made her way to her families table and sat down, Alice rubbed her arm.

"This is going to be a long year," Bella said, leaning slightly into Alice.

**XxXxXxX**

"What the fuck was that all about!" Renesmee said as she let go of Jennifers hand and spun around. She led them to a clearing in the forest where her dad first told her mom that he was a vampire, or when she told him that she found out.

"I don't know, okay I can't read her mind that your father could!" Jennifer yelled back.

"I don't get you, what happened that made you so mean?" Renesmee asked, running her hand through her hair.

"ME?! I'm not the one bullying kids, and I'm not the one who yells at her friend and brings up a painful past!" Jennifer screamed. Renesmee looked at her for a few seconds, then calmed herself down remembering her mothers words.

"I'm sorry," Renesmee said.

"What?" Jennifer exclaimed in shock.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you and brought that... thing up I never should have said that, I know how hard it is for you, but that's the exact reason why I was so upset. You were telling me that it was okay to say something that hurt you so badly, that it was okay to hurt you, and it made me angry, I don't want to hurt you, I don't want you to say that it's okay for me to hurt you-"

"Ren, wait stop I-"

"NO! No… listen, please let me finish and then you can talk all you want. You saying that it was okay for me to say that word, a word that has hurt you so badly in the past. It's like saying it's okay for a vampire to bite you, or for someone to shoot you, because even if you want it, it hurts you no matter what. I- I love you much to do that to you," Renesmee confessed dropping to her knees, her face a crimson red. Jennifer stood there and took in all the words that was just said to her.

"Y-you probably hate me now, don't you," Renesmee said stating it as a fact, as tears ran down her face.

"No, no I would never hate you, Ren, I… I love you too, which was exactly why I wanted you to be able to be comfortable with me and have to guard what you say around me, that's why I told you that it was okay to say… hunting around me," Jennifer said as she kneeled down in front of Renesmee. Renesmee looked up with wide eyes, and Jennifer just smiled.

"R-Really? You love me back? Renesmee asked.

"Of course silly, I wouldn't have been with you like I was if I didn't, and I'm really sorry about what I said in gym and what Kacey did to you and your mom, even though I never thought Kacey would be able to push your mom," Jennifer said hugging Renesmee to her. Renesmee giggled.

"She isn't, mom let Kacey push her, so it looked normal," Renesmee pulled back and looked into Jennifers eyes. The gazed at on another deeply.

"Explains a lot," Jennifer whispered as she inched closer, Renesmee smiled and leaned forward also.

"Yeah," Renesme said, her lips brushing Jennifers. Jennifer leaned in further and pushed herself against Renesmee. Renesmee leaned back, putting her hands behind her on the ground to keep balance and Jennifer straddled her legs. Jennifer moaned as Renesmee opened her mouth and pushed her tongue against her lips. When Jennifer opened her mouth her tongue immediately went to fight for dominance. Their tongues dance for what seemed like hours, as Jennifer kept trying to push her body further into Renesmee, creating a rocking movement. They finally broke the kissing panting, forehead to forehead.

"We have to get back for last period," Renesmee panted as she heard the bell ring. Jennifer pulled back with questioning eyes; Renesmee just smiled and tapped her ear. Jennifer giggled and gave Renesmee a quick peck on the lips and got up, holding her hand out to Renesmee. Renesmee took it gladly then turned around so her back was facing Jennifer.

"Climb aboard," Renesmee said.

"What?" Jennifer looked at her quizzically.

"I'm part vampire remember, better hearing, stronger, and faster," Renesmee said.

"Riiiiight," Jennifer stretched the word and climbed on her back. They ran back within 3 minutes, which gave them 2 minutes to find Renesmees family before last period. They found the family in a circle having a discussion and Alice pacing back and forth, but one of them was missing.

"Hey guys where m- Bella?" Renesmee asked as she and Jennifer got to the group.

"She went to talk to your father," Emmett replied, Rosalie smacked him over the head. "Ow, what was that for?"

"Speak up Em, I don't think the state heard you," Rosalie remarked.

"Well, it doesn't imply anything since I didn't say a name," Emmett replied, Rosalie thought about then grumbled knowing her was right.

"Looks like you two made up," Jasper said eyeing the intertwined hands. Renesmee and Jennifer looked down and then blushed.

"Yeah," Renesmee said.

"Alice will you please calm down, she'll be fine," Rosalie said rubbing the bridge of her nose. Alice stopped and looked at Rosalie.

"I'm worrying Rosalie, you saw what he did last time," Alice said.

"She was caught off last time Alice, we all were, we didn't expect Edward to blow up like that, this time she's prepared, and besides, Carlisle and Esme will be there," Rosalie said putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder, Alice smiled.

"Hey, get to class," a teacher said walking in the halls. They all said their goodbyes and headed their own ways.

**Hey I know I didn't put the confrontation of Bella and Edward in this chapter like I said I was going to, but it will be in the next chapter, promise, and Jacob will make his showing also. Hope you liked it!**


	6. Chapter 6 Confrontation

**Hey guys thanks for the reviews, some of you are wondering why, if Jacob imprinted on Renesmee, then why they aren't together, it's because I don't think his love is of the romantic to her, I think it's more of the brotherly protector type. Anyway here is the next, long awaited chapter.**

**XXXXXXX**

Edward was steaming, waiting for his wife to get home from school. He knew exactly what needed to be done to assert his dominance in the relationship. Bella however was going to try the calm route and explain her side of the story and try to get him to understand, rather than her daughter losing her father.

"Bella, welcome back, Edward's out back waiting with Carlisle," Esme said as soon as Bella entered the house.

"Thanks Esme," Bella smiled and walked out to the back. Edward and Carlisle were having a heated discussion when Bella walked out.

"Bella, it's good to see you, looks like you neck healed nicely," Carlisle said walking up to her giving her a hug. Bella smile and hugged back.

"Thanks, mind if I speak to Edward?" Bella asked glancing to her husband Carlisle looked back then nodded heading into the house. Bella watched him go in, then spun on her heel towards Edward.

"Edward," Bella said walking towards him.

"Bella," Edward said a little strained.

"Well, I want you to tell me, why did you do it, why did you… you do this, why Alice," Edward asked walking toward Bella.

"I- I don't know, it just happened, I can't control how I feel and I can't control who I feel towards," Bella replied. She was happy that Edward was being civilized, but she was wondering how long it would last.

"Okay, fair enough, then tell me when? When did you know you loved Alice, the way a man and woman should love?" Edward asked.

"That's it isn't it, it's because it's a girl, tell me if it were a man, would you care so much?" Bella asked, her anger flaring slightly.

"Honestly? No I wouldn't care as much if it was a man, but your choices are affecting our daughters mind... the way she thinks," Edward said.

"Really Edward, I'm not brainwashing her, she didn't even know till you screamed it out in the house, she made her choice to date Jennifer, it was her choice and she is perfectly proud of it, and she should be, we should support her in who she is," Bella argued.

"And who she is, is against the law, against everything we were made for, woman were made for man for a reason," Edward continued.

"Bullshit, we were not made for mans own enjoyment, if you argue that point, then why would they ,make it possible for the same genders to love one another, your argument is weak Edward," Bella said.

"Love and marriage should be between man and woman, it's written in stone!" Edwards voice rose.

"No Edward, it's written in a stupid book, sure it says that marriage is between man and woman, but nowhere in that book says that love is between man and woman, I would know I read the damn thing after realized my feelings for Alice," Bella rose her own voice.

"It's wrong, and I won't allow Renesmee to stay here and be under your influence and be with that…. That girl!" Edward screamed.

"The hell you are, you are not taking away my daughter, nor are you going to forbid from being away from her love!" Bella yelled back.

"You do not deserve her! She is my daughter!" Edward got up in Bellas face to show his dominance.

"DON'T DESERVE HER! I died for her, for Christ sake, I drank blood, other peoples blood, I fought you and everyone else to keep her alive, I gave birth to her, so don't you tell me that I don't deserve her!" Bella screamed

They stopped, both glaring at one another. Suddenly the smell of dog wisped over them as a breeze came over the land.

"Did you call him?" Edward seethed.

"No I didn't, but we aren't talking about him right now, we are talking about your stupidity," Bella replied.

"How am I stupid?" Edward asked crossing his arms.

"Okay, stupid isn't the right word, more like old fashioned, set in his ways. But that's the problem Edward, you need to grow with the time period like the rest of the people in the world, fixing how you look and talk is not going to cut it for the rest your life," Bella said.

"I've been living like that for a decade, and no one but you has complained about how I live," Edward released a heavy breath.

"Well I guess I'm a first for everything with you, I'm not afraid to tell you how it is like they are Edward," Bella said. Edward glared at her.

"You never answered, my earlier question, when did you find out you loved my sister?" asked Edward, Bella started pacing, and did so for a few seconds, trying to gather the right words.

"After you left me in the woods, and I was sitting in my room for a long time… I was thinking about everyone…"

**XxXXxX**

All the Cullens got into their cars, plus one. Renesmee drove with Jennifer back to the Cullens house, to see how far Bella had gotten with Edward.

"Do you think your mom will be okay, she has been talking to your dad for a while, and after what happened yesterday.." Jennifer asked.

"She's fine… beside grandma and grandpa are there, they wouldn't let dad hurt her," Renesmee said, morely trying to convince herself. They drove up the drive way to the house, and saw two shirtless guys on the front yard wrestling. Renesmee got a huge smile on her face and jumped out of the car.

"Jakey!" she cried as he got up from his match and caught her in a hug.

"Hey there Nessie, how's my favorite person," he laughed.

"Great, what are you doing here? Hey Seth," Renesmee said as Jacob set her down, Seth nodding to her with a smile on his face.

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to hang out, but I guess I came at a bad time, Carlisle said Bella and Edward were having a "discussion" so I thought I would stay, just in case," Jacob said looking back at the house, listening to the yelling. Alice bounced up beside Renesmee along with Jennifer.

"Thanks Jacob," Alice said. They all went silent to listen to what they were talking about, they heard Edwards question to when Bella found out that she loved Alice.

**XxXXxX**

"… Leaving and how they didn't say goodbye, how they just left. It hurt thinking about it, but the one that hurt the most was Alice… I didn't understand why the thought of her leaving hurt the worst, all I could figure was that she was my best friend and that she left or was leaving without saying goodbye, but that didn't explain why it hurt worst thinking about her leaving more than you leaving. When I was in my room, all the times I had nightmares, the only person I wanted to talk to was her, so I sent e-mail after e-mail, but no reply and that just made the pain worse. I just wanted Alice to come back, I didn't care about the rest of the family, or you, just her. When I got back to house after my little… cliff diving fun and she was there in front of me, I was so happy, I didn't care that she left anymore, I was over joyed that she was there. I guess that's when I knew I loved her more than anything in the world," Bella finished her story. Everyone was shocked by Bella honest confession, especially Alice, who had no idea that Bella felt that way for so long.

Alice herself felt something for Bella the moment they met, but Alice couldn't describe it, all she knew is out of everyone, Bella was the number one person she wanted to protect, she didn't care about everyone else. Alice knew she felt something else for Bella that was more than friendship, but she didn't understand it, so she ignored the feeling went on with life, but as time went on the feeling grew stronger and it got harder to ignore. It wasn't until yesterday did she understand the feeling as love, she doesn't remember being human, so all those kind of feeling were new to her after she turned, and love was something she never experienced till then.

"So, you led me on that whole time after ward… you loved my sister but was still with me? Why?" Edward said through clenched teeth.

"Because… I didn't understand why, I thought I loved you, believed that I was in love with you. So I ignored it and went on being with you, but I can't do it anymore Edward, it's eating me alive and I can't live like this anymore, I have to be with her… she is my mate," Bella stated. Everyone was shocked.

"NO ISABELLA, you are MY mate, and no one elses, you are mine and mine alone, and I'll use force if I have to!" Edward raged. He charged at Bella, but this time Bella was prepared for Edwards anger. She easily dodged him, but Edwards was right back on her. The rest of the family and wolves came round back and looked on as Bella and Edward fought furiously, Bella taking more of the defensive route in the fight, Edward landed two bunches to Bellas abdomen, sounding loud cracks through the area. Bella herself landed a hit to Edwards face, a large crack appearing on his face, Edward snarled and grabbed Bellas throat and threw her on the ground with a large thump.

"Why aren't you helping her!" both Jennifer and Renesmee screamed.

"Right now it's their fight," Carlisle said watching them fight.

"Don't worry, if it gets out of hand, we'll intervene," Emmett said smiling.

Bella now tripped Edward after ducking his punch then quickly gave him a kick to the ribs, sending Edward flying like a kickball. Bella panted, and looked over seeing her daughter standing there with her friend… watching them fight. _Why the fuck are they letting them watch this?_ Bella asked herself, being distracted.

"B-Bella! Pay attention!" Alice yelled, Bella snapped out of it only to receive a bone crushing blow to her stomach sending her flying through multiple trees. Bella tried to recover quickly, but Edward being the quickest out of all of them was already on top of her pinning her down, and his hands working toward her clothes.

"Now you will see along with everyone who you belong to!" Edward snarled as he ripped Bellas shirt open. Bella struggled, but unfortunately, Edward had her pinned professionally. Bella let go of her shield and let her thoughts scream, _where'd you learn this? From all those dirt bags you killed in your old days?_ Bella taunted. Edwards snarled and grabbed her shoulders, his weight lifted and Bella lifted, but then he slammed back down, creating a creator under Bellas body, Bella cried out in agony, and Edward laughed sadistically. Bellas mind was racing as she tried to think of a was out of this. Then she felt all the pressure leave her body, she looked up and saw that Edward wasn't there. Her ears and head were ringing from the previous impact, but heard faintly the family talking.

"THE HELL YOU ARE!" Emmett yelled as he held Edward in a head lock, pulling his arms tighter and letting Edward neck crack under the pressure. "That's for Bella you bastard!" Emmett yelled. Edward was able to shove Emmett off and pull away, but Emmetts fist quickly connected with his face sending him flying. Edward was suddenly stopped; he looked behind his shoulder to see Jasper holding him. Jasper gave him a menacing smile, then let go of him for a split second. Jaspers hand captured the back of Edwards head and picked him up, Jasper used all of his strength and slammed Edwards face into the ground, "that was for Renesmee," Jasper whispered. Edward let out a muffled cry. He slowly picked himself up and looked at the feet before him. His eyes trailed up slowly to see Rosalie, scowling down at him. Rosalie bent down and grabbed Edwards broken neck. Rosalie smiled at him as she lifted him off the ground, "this is for hitting Bella, and grabbing Renesmee," Rosalie said and kicked him in the stomach, sending him flying upwards. Alice took her chance, "Emmett, launch me!" Alice said, Emmett looked down and smiled, getting her idea. He folded his hands; Alice ran full speed and jumped, into Emmetts hands with one foot, sending her flying after Edward. She quickly caught up to his height and got above him, she put his feet on Edwards back and the fell. Alice bent down and put her knees to the upper part of Edwards back and her hand in his hair, gripping it tightly. Right before they landed, Alice bent over swiftly, "this, if for trying to rape my mate," Alice said, venom thick in her voice, but she said it low enough for only Edward to hear. They landed with a loud crash, as a splash of dirt and earth rose to the air. Dust spread everyone and awaited, they saw Alice in the same position on Edwards back, not movie. Alice got off of Edward and took a few steps back. Edward took the opportunity to get away, but Jacob was on him in a flash, his wolf self tackling him to the ground and his mouth on Edwards head, ready to snap it off.

"JACOB! STOP!" Bella screamed. Jake stopped and looked up to see Bella walking toward him. Jacob whined the question of why. Bella approached him. "Don't he's not worth it, don't kill him in front of Renesmee, she doesn't need to see that, just let him go," Bella whispered low enough for Jake and Edward to hear. Bella crouched down next to Edward. "We were never mates, and we will never be mates, if we were, we would have never been able to hurt one another. Now I want you to go and never return to this state, do I make myself clear," Bella whispered next to his ear so Jacob couldn't hear. Edward nodded. "Okay, let him go Jake."

"But Bella!" Alice complained, Bella looked to her giving her a pained and pleading look of not to argue. Alices hear fell at the look and nodded her head. Jacob got off of Edward and Edward took off like a bat out of hell into the forest, all watched him till he and his smell was gone. Bella let out a relief of breath and started walking back towards the family with Jacob.

"Mom!" Renesmee cried as she ran towards her, Bella opened her arms as Renesmee slammed into her knocking her down in a bear tight hug. "I'm so glad you're okay," Renesmee whispered, Bella chuckled and held her daughter tighter.

"Bella?" Alice asked from the side of them, Bella looked up to her and Renesmee slid off, running to hug wolf Jake. Once Bella got her feet Alice hugged her tightly and pulled away, they looked in one anothers eyes then kissed desperately and urgently. Suddenly a hard clothe hit them, Bella held on to it and looked at Rosalie.

"What the hell was that for?" Bella asked, upset at the interruption.

"I figured you didn't want people seeing you in your bra," Rosalie pointed to the front of Bella; Bella looked down, and then quickly put the coat on.

"I forgot about that," Bella said to herself and she tied the coat closed.

"I think we all deserve a nice rest, yes?" Esme said, everyone looked at her and agreed. "Good, Renesmee, Jennifer, I'll cook you some dinner.

"I think I'm going to go hunt, before I go in," Bella said, her injuries were flaring with pain, and being close to Jennifer and her daughter had her throat flaring in over drive. Alice looked at Bella and saw that her eyes were coal black, Alice smile sympathetically.

"I'll go with you," Alice said, Bella looked to her and gave her a silent thank you.

"I'll see you guys when we get back," Bella said.

"Yes, I would like to talk with you Bella, if you could come up to my study when you return?" Carlisle said, Bella nodded took off with Alice hand in hand. Everyone went inside, thankful that the Edward dilemma had been settled.


	7. Chapter 7 Rennifer Pt 1

**Hey guys! I am kinda stuck with the story, and I'm trying to figure out where to go next with it, but like I said, no stupid author notes and I am trying to up-date every day, soooo with that this will be a filler chapter, like in some anime's where they have those episodes that don't really follow the story, so this will be about how the Cullen's, especially Renesmee, met Jennifer and how they became so close. ENJOY!**

**XXXXXXXXX**

First day of school for Renesmee, ever, and she of course is nervous. 7th grade is her first day at Forks middle school.

"Uh, um hi, I'm Renesmee Cullen, I missed um the day where you get your schedule… so I came here to pick it up," Renesmee said. The office attendant looked at her then smiled. She rustled through some papers and pulled out Renesmees. She handed it to her and Renesmee took it gladly.

"Have a nice year dear," the woman said.

"Y-you too," Renesmee quickly exited the room. She walked down the halls full of people as she looked at the schedule, dodging people as she walked without even looking, the perks of being half vampire. She had art first period, so she quickly made her way to the room and at sat down. No one else was in the room, not even the teacher. After 10 minutes of sitting people started slowly filing in. when the bell rung the teacher came in and introduced himself. He was tall, with blonde hair, a cup of steaming coffee, and black rimmed glasses.

"Hello there children, I'm Mr. Blakely, nice to see you all-" he was cut short by a girl running in.

"Sorry, didn't mean to be late sir," she said with a smile.

"No problem, take an empty seat wherever you can find one," he said gesturing to the class. She scanned the room, there were plenty of seats open… around Renesmee there were, and her whole table was empty. Con of being home schooled your whole life… no one your age knows you and avoids you. Renesmee sunk into the stool she was sitting at, praying that this beautiful girl would not sit next to her. There was a seat next to all the boys at one table, who are taking the class because they think it's easy.

"Hey Jennifer sit here," called one of the boys at the table. Jennfier rolled her eyes and set her gave at Renesmee. Renesmees face was quickly taken over by a blush and she looked away.

"In your dreams Cameron," Jennifer replied as she walked over and sat across from Renesmee.

"Alright class, today you are going to draw you and your family in these sketch books that I am handing out to you, that all ya have to do, I'll put out some markers and colored pencils for you if you want to color," he said, he walked around the classroom putting our sketch books in front of us, then went to his desk and started working on his own art work. Jennifer put her elbows on the table and folded her hands to put her chin on. She smiled at Renesmee.

"Hi, I'm Jennifer Newman, I haven't seen you around before," She said. Renesmee looked up at her.

"Hi, I'm, uh Renesmee Cullen," Renesmee stuttered out. Jennifer giggled at the awkwardness and opened her sketch book up; she grabbed her pencil and started to draw, rather quickly. Renesmee stared at her hand as it moved across the paper; she had never seen anyone so good at drawing, or quick except Aunt Alice. Renesmee opened her sketch book and started to draw, wondering how she will be able to pull off drawing her perfect family of vampires. She started off with the house, but her gaze kept drifting up to Jennifer.

Jennifer looked beautiful, even at her age. She had shoulder length black hair that shined blue in the light. It was perfectly straight, and her bangs went over her eyes perfectly. Jennifer also had over bright, beautiful eyes, and a perfect smile. Her skin was tan to the right degree, and she was athletically thin and muscular. She was concentrated completely on the drawing she was doing, which was almost done. Renesmee, shook her head and looked back at her paper. They didn't say a word to each other.

About 10 minutes before class was going to end Renesmee finished her drawing. She looked at it and smiled.

"Wow, big family," Jennifer commented looking at Renesmees family.

"Uh yeah, most of them are my aunts and uncles," Renesmee replied. She looked at Jennifers family, which only had her and what looked like, her mother.

"Hm, which one are your parents?" Jennifer asked. Renesmee looked down at the sketch.

"Um this one," she pointed at Bella, "is my mom, and him," she moved her finger to Edward, "is my dad," Renesmee said.

"They look… really young," Jennifer said as she shifter her eyes up to Renesmee. Jennifer herself was captivated by Renesmees beauty that seemed other worldly. Renesmee at the time had long deep brown hair like her fathers, but it flowed like her mothers. She had her mothers deep chocolate brown eyes, and perfect pale skin. Her smell was intoxicating also, as it smelled like rain and the forest.

"Um, yeah they had me at a young age," Renesmee said, thinking back to all the trouble of her birth. "Um your drawing… uh you don't have to answer, but where's your dad?" Renesmee asked. Jennifers face dropped, and then the bell rang. Jennifer quickly grabbed her things and left the room, leaving Renesmee confused. _Look at what you did; a potential friend and you scare her off! _Renesmee scolded herself. She got up and went through the classes that led up to lunch, each time getting stared at. At lunch, Renesmee quickly grabbed her food and looked for an empty table, and with luck found one. She headed towards it and sat down. Her food didn't look appetizing at all.

"Hey," Renesmee looked up to see the familiar look of Jennifer. "Um sorry about earlier, it's just a sensitive subject for me to talk about," Jennifer shifted uncomfortably on her feet holding her lunch.

"It's fine, I understand," Renesmee replied, which was true, she didn't like talking about when she was born, thinking about her mother dying because of her sent chills down her spine.

"Can I sit with you?" Jennfier blushed nervously, Renesmee smiled and nodded. Jennifer sat down and they talked about one another, favorite colors, shows, books, classes and so on. Once the bell rang, they looked down at their plates, which they barely touched, due to them being too distracted by one another.

"Well, I guess I'll see you later," Jennifer said.

"Wait! – uh do you wanna come over after school and um… hang out I guess," Renesmee asked blushing. Jennifer giggled at her.

"Sure, I'll just call my mom and let her know, I'll meet you out front, cool?" Jennifer said. Renesmees face lit up and nodded her head yes. They went their separate ways.

The final bell rang and Renesmee all but ran towards the front of the school, as she got out the doors she almost ran into Jennifer, but her agility got her to stop just in time.

"Whoa, what's the hurry?' Jennifer giggled as Renesmee took a few steps back.

"Sorry," Renesmee blushed.

"No problem… you blush a lot don't you?" Jennifer asked then burst out laughing as she saw Renesmees blush deepen. A car horn sounded and they looked up to see a yellow Porsche pull up.

"Um… yours?" Jennifer asked wide eyed as she pointed to the car. Renesmee grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the car. The window rolled down to show Alice in her fashionable sunglasses.

"Alice, is it okay if my friend comes over to the house?" Renesmee asked through the window. Alice pulled down her sunglasses enough to show her golden eyes, which Jennifer was automatically mesmerized by. Alice smiled.

"Sure, but one of you is going to have to sit on the others lap, this car is only a two seater," she said, which erupted a blush from both girls. Alice giggled. Renesmee opened the door and sighed.

"Y-You can sit on my lap," Reanesmee said as she climbed in. Jennifer hesitated and climbed in sitting on Renesmees lap. Alice smiled and pushed her glasses back up. As soon as the passenger side door shut Alice peeled out of the parking lot, leaving a bunch of students in awe.

**XzXzXzXz**

As soon as the car stopped in the driveway, Jennifer opened the door and climbed out as fast as she could. Renesmee sat there a few seconds, wondering why she was missing the warmth so much.

"Uh, Renesmee, is she okay?" Renesmee snapped out of her thinking and looked over at Alice who was having a vision.

"Um yeah, she's having a seizure, she gets them occasionally, where she zones out, it's nothing serious, she'll snap out of it soon," Renesmee replied as she got out of the car. "Come on," Renesmee grabbed Jennifers hand and led her up at to the door. Jennifer was shock at first by the initial cold of Renesmees hand, but that was quickly taken over by the view of the house as she looked up at it shocked at the size and beauty. When they got to the door, Renesmee looked to Jennifer who was still staring at the house; she smiled and pulled her hand to get her attention. Jennifers head floated down to meet Renesmees eyes. Renesmee opened the door and led her in; once again Jennifer was over taken by beauty.

"Geez Res, you never told me you were rich," Jennifer said. Renesmee chuckled.

"Res?" she asked, Jennifer looked down and blushed.

"Uh, yeah is it okay if I call you that?" Jennifer asked shyly.

"It's better than my other nickname," Renesmee answered. Jennifer raised her eyebrows in question.

"And that would be?" Jennifer asked.

"Uh- um Mom! Esme!" Renesmee called out. Esme floated out of the kitchen.

"Hello honey how was your day?" Esme asked, her eyes shifting to Jennifer.

"Good, um, this is my new friend Jennifer, Jennifer this is my grandmother Esme," Renesmee said.

"Nice to meet you," Jennifer said holding out her hand. Esme took it with a smile.

"The pleasure is all mine," she replied, Jennifer was shocked by her cold hand, even though she looked so warm and caring, then she remembered Renesmees hand being cold, but not as nearly as cold as hers.

"What's all this?" asked Bella as she came down the stairs.

"Mom, this is my new friend Jennifer, Jen this is my mom Bella," Renesmee replied.

"Good to meet you, I'm glad Renesmee was able to make a friend on the first day," Jennifer shook Bellas hand and felt the familiar cold. _Weird, they all have cold hands… and their eyes are the same color come to think of it._ Jennifer thought to herself as she nodded and smiled.

"Um, mom, do you think you could make us some sandwiches, we barley ate any lunch, we were talking too much," Renesmee asked. Bella nodded.

"Ham or turkey?" Bella asked.

"Turkey for me… Jen?" Renesmee replied.

"Uh um, ham please," Jennifer nervously said. Bella smiled and nodded. She started walking into the kitchen but turned around.

"Where's Alice?" Bella asked them, they looked at one another.

"Uh-" Renesmee started.

"Right her Bella! Sorry I had one of my episodes again," she came in skipping and smiling. Renesmee sighed and dragged Jennifer up stairs.

"We'll be in dads room," Renesmee called downstairs as they went into Edwards room.

"Why not your room," Jennifer asked looking at all the different books and cds covering the shelves and desk.

"Uh, me and my mom and dad live in a different house a little deeper in the woods, this was his room before him and my mom and got married and h-had me," Renesmee said sitting on the big bed her father got for her mother when she was still human.

"Ah, makes sense… and your name… Renesmee, it's really cool by the way, but I couldn't help that your name and then your grandmothers name…" Jennifer trailed off giving Renesmee the hint to explain.

"Uh, when I was born, my mom wanted my name to be unique and special, so she took her mothers name Renee and my dad's mothers name Esme, and put them together, I know it's a mouth full," Renesmee said. Jennifer walked over and sat next to her.

"I think it's cool," Jennifer said. Renesmee smiled.

"Another thing… I couldn't help but notice that your family has the same colored eyes… except you, and you all are really cold… well you, not so much, but you guys are still colder than usual," Jennifer said grabbing Renesmees hand.

"Oh, sorry if it makes you uncomfortable… strange though, I never noticed that we were cold," _Lie #1._ Renesmee thought to herself. "As for our eyes, our family is a little weird and get the same contacts for fun," _Lie #2._ Renesmee sighed to herself. "I'm not allowed to get my contacts till I get into high school.

"Cool, cool," Jennifer nodded, accepting the explanations. Then a knock could be heard.

"Yeah?" Renesmee answered, Bella walked into the room with sandwiches and a couple of sodas.\

"Here you girls go," Bella said setting on the bed. Renesmee and Jennifer said their thanks and continued to talk and eat for another few hours.

**ZzZzZzZ**

"So um, do you think your mom could take me home? It's getting late," Jennifer asked.

"Oh yeah sure no problem," they got up and gathered their dishes and walked down stairs where hollering and hooting could be heard. They put their dishes in the sink and walked into the living room that held all of the commotion. There they find Emmett, Jasper, and Edward playing video games as Rosalie sat in a chair reading a magazine. Bella and Alice were sitting on the love seat watching, with Bella sitting horizontally Bellas legs across Alices', as Alice played with Bellas pant leg. Carlisle and Esme were in the other love seat snuggled up also watching the family.

"Um, mom? Do you think we can take Jen home?" Renesmee asked. Emmett paused the game they were playing, much to Edwards and Jaspers dismay and looked up, along with everyone else. The whole room got uncomfortably silent. Emmett quickly got up and headed towards them, Renesmee turned to run, but Emmetts large arm came around her waist and pulled her over his shoulder.

"AHHHH! EMMETT PUT ME DOWN!" Renesmee screamed as he ran around with her around the room. After he made a few laps, and the others fit of laughter he set her down next to Jennifer who was covering her mouth trying to hide her laughter.

"Glad you all think it was funny," Renesmee grumbled as she fixed her shirt.

"Hi, I'm Renesmees Uncle Emmett, good to meet ya," he said holding out his hand.

"Jennifer," she replied grabbing his hand and shaking it.

"I'm Jasper, nice to meet ya darlin'" Jasper said giving a flick of his fingers. Jennifer nodded his way. Edward got up and walked towards her. Jennifer suddenly felt uneasy around him, but he didn't notice and smiled his crooked smile.

"I'm Edward, Renesmees father," he said grabbing her hand and shaking it. Jennifer just nodded and forced a smile out.

"Well, let's get her home before her family gets worried," Bella said getting out of her seat. They all headed outside to her car and got it. "Where do you live?" Bella said looking in the rear view mirror.

"Um, I'm actually off the interstate about a mile down her east," Jennifer replied. Bella had look of shock in her face along with Renesmee. "D-did I say something wrong?" Jennifer asked nervously.

"No, no, just somebody my family used to know lived where you're talking about," Renesmee said. Bella nodded in agreement and drove to her old house, where her father lived before he passed away. This routine continued for a year and Renesmee and Jennifer got closer over the time.

**OoOoOoO**

"No way, he did not!" Jennifer exclaimed.

"He did I was amazed, I never expected him to ask me out," Renesmee replied as they walked down the street towards the movie theater.

"Well, what did you say?" Jennifer pressed linking her arm with Renesmees. Renesmee thought about it, and then something horrid happened. She flashed to the memory, accidentally allowing Jennifer to see. After a few second Renesmee was able to pull out of it. She looked down at Jennifer who looked up at her horror struck.

"What the fuck was that!?" Jennifer exclaimed releasing Renesmee and backing up 3 feet away.

"I-I can explain," Renesmee said taking a step toward her, which Jennifer responded by taking a step back.

"Don't come closer Renesmee," Jennifer yelled. "What are you?" she asked, the sound of her voice made Renesmee winced as she recognized it as fear.

"I- I can't tell you, but please-"

"No! Stay away from me!" Jennifer yelled and ran away.

"NO! WAIT JEN!" Renesmee called after her, but she was already gone, leaving Renesmee there broken. "Dammit, I'm such a fucking idiot," Renesmee said to herself running her hand though her hair. She pulled out her phone called her mom. She heard the phone pick up.

"Honey? What is it what's wrong?" Bellas voice was laced with concern. Renesmee started sobbing when she heard her mothers voice.

"I- I messed up… b-big time," Renesmee cried.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**:D**

**I know I'm mean. But I hope you liked this chapter, the next one will hopefully be up tomorrow. Thanks for the reviews, I love them. And I want to give credit to Kay Trix who gave me the Rennifer.**


	8. Chapter 8 Rennifer Pt 2

**Hey srry for a delayed post really am, just to let you know. When someone is in school, and they post a "hey sorry guys my life has been hectic/ super busy" they are lying, it's because they were too lazy. I know I was. Anyway here is the next installment of Rennifer**

**AzAzAzAzAz**

Bella pulled up her SUV to see her daughter sitting on the curb to the theater , wiping her face rapidly of tears. Bella quickly parked the truck and jogged over to her.

"Renesmee? Honey, what happened?" Bella asked, her voice full of concern, helping her daughter up, who was still furiously sobbing.

"I- I screwed u-up, I h-hate this s-so much," Renesmee cried as they entered the truck and drove off. They both stayed silent all the way home, other than Renesmees heavy sobs, and shaky breaths. They walked in the house and Renesmee sat on the couch, holding her face in her hands. Bella came up next to her, and put a hand on her shoulder to help calm her down. Renesmee quickly slapped the hand away and glared at her mother. Bella was surprised and shocked by the fierceness coming from her daughter that she has never seen before.

"IT"S ALL YOUR FAULT!" Renesmee yelled at her mother. Everyone came rushing into the room at the yell. They all were shocked at Renesmees tone of voice, never did they hear or expect it coming from Renesmee, and never did they expect it to be towards Bella.

"What?" Bella asked staring wide eyed at her daughter.

"Renesmee, please don't yell at your mother like that," Edward said.

"No! I'll yell at her if I want to, it is her fault!" Renesmee screamed at her father.

"What's her fault Renesmee?" Carlisle asks.

"She's the one who met this family, who had sex with a vampire, who got unexpectedly pregnant, who gave birth to me, knowing full well that I wouldn't be human, who let me go to school with these stupid powers that I can't control fully, and ruined my friendship with Jennifer!" Renesmee cried. Everyone was shocked.

"Jennifer saw your power? I'm so sorry I didn't know I-" Bella started.

"No! I don't want to hear it!" Renesmee cut off Bella. "I hate you!" Renesmee cried and ran off upstairs. Bellas heart broke at her daughters words, because she knew they were true. It was her fault, she should have waited for Renesmee to have full control of her powers before letting her go to school. Bella stood up abruptly and headed for the door.

"I need some air," Bella said.

"Bella wait, I'm sure-" Alice began.

"I know I just *sigh* I need to be alone right now Alice, I'm sorry," Bella said and ran out the door. Edward started heading upstairs to talk with his daughter.

"Edward dear, I think you should also leave Renesmee alone, she need time to think," Esme said. Edward sighed and nodded heading back down. They all went back to doing… whatever it is they do.

After about an hour Esme walked upstairs with dinner she made for her granddaughter. Quietly Esme knocked on the door.

"Yes?" Renesmee answered, Esme walked in with a smile. Renesmees look of hopefulness was quickly gone as she Esme rather than her mom walking in.

"I made dinner for you, here you go," Esme said as she set the bowl of soup down on the night stand. Esme turned to leave.

"Grandma?" Renesmee whispered, Esme stopped and turned around to her granddaughter.

"Yes Sweetie?" Esme asked. Renesmee fidgeted with her fingers and bit her lip nervously.

"Does mom hate me?" Renesmee asked, tears filling her eyes. Esme smiled and walked over to her. Renesmee scooted away from the side of the bed and allowed room for Esme to climb in bed with her. Both of them were leaned against the headboard. As soon as Esme was settled in the bed Renesmee quickly cuddled next to her. Esme smiled and put an arm around her shoulder and pulled her in close.

"Sweetie, I don't know what happened between you and Jennifer, and I don't need to know to tell you, what you and Jennifer is special and can't be broken by a small fight you had. As for your mother, she could never, ever hate you, no matter what you say or do to anyone, even her, she loves you too much to even think about hating you. But even though that is true about your mother I have to say that what you said is over the line in my book. I know you didn't mean it, but that was never an excuse to say it. I know you regret it, and it's okay, but you have to understand, your mother is someone who takes words by heart, and that almost killed her once. She is also the type to blame herself for something that she most definitely not her fault. When you have the chance talk to her, okay?" Esme finished her lecture. Renesmee was silently crying and nodded. Esme kissed the top of her head and left the room. Renesmee cried herself to sleep that night.

The next morning Renesmee quickly got up and ready for school, rushing out with Alice in hand, who was complaining about not having enough time to fix her hair properly.

"Aunt Alice, it looks fine, bed head is bed head, can't fix it anymore or any less," Renesmee answered. Alice grumbled and got in the car, and drove, too fast for Renesmees liking. Once in front of the school Alice smiled at her nieces fear stricken face.

"Well, you wanted to get to school so fucking early," Alice joked, adjusting the rear view mirror to check her hair.

"You know, you're right, and I'll just tell mom you cussed in front of me," Renesmee said, grinning at Alice. Somehow Alices face got even paler and looked at Renesmee.

"No please don't do that please?" Alice begged. Renesmee shook her head no and got out of the car. "You're evil!" Alice exclaimed through the window.

"I know!" Renesmee answered.

Renesmee searched the halls frantically for her friend. She finally found her taking a drink from a water fountain in the hall.

"Jennifer!" Renesmee called and jogged towards her. Jennifer raised her head and looked up. Fear flashed across Jennifers face, and Renesmees heart fell slightly. Jennifer turned to run, but Renesmee already had a hold on her wrist.

"Get off me!" Jennifer exclaimed. Renesmee didn't let go.

"Please just hear me out, please, let me explain," Renesmee begged. Jennifer looked at her curiously.

"Fine," Jennifer said. Renesmee felt a rush of relief run through her body, she smiled and pulled Jennifer with her. They walked around for a bit and then found one of the Health rooms empty. Renesmee quickly pulled Jennifer and shut the door. Jennifer crossed her arms and looked at Renesmee expectantly.

"I, it's hard… I can't-" Renesmee fiddled around with the words.

"Fine, I'm leaving," Jennifer said and headed for the door.

"No! W-wait I p-please let me, I-I'll tell you, please just d-don't leave me again, y-you're my only friend," Renesmee sobbed. Jennifer turned around and looked at her best friend and felt her heart snap. She was the one who hurt her this badly, and she felt horrible.

"Okay," Jennifer said. Renesmee looked up at her, tears flowing down her cheek. Renesmee gave a broken smile and held out her hand. Jennifer looked at her skeptically, but walked over taking her hand. Jennifer gasped as Renesmee pulled her forward and brought her hand up to Jennifers cheek.

**RENNIFER!**

Alice was in her room peacefully drawing dress designs and day dreaming about… a certain someone. Alice suddenly gasped as a vision took over thoughts.

"_Okay," Jennifer said. Renesmee looked horrible, her eyes puffy from the crying. Renesmee slowly raised her hand after she gave a heartbroken smile. Jennifer hesitated, but walked toward her anyway. Jennifer took her hand and Renesmee pulled Jennifer towards her. Jennifer froze as Renesmee brought her hand up to her cheek lovingly, Jennifer gasped as the vision took over_.

"Uh-oh," Alice said, she quickly got up and sped out of the house at vampire speed.

**RENNIFER :3**

Jennifer gasped as the vision took over. Memories of Renesmee flew by like a movie on speed, but some memories she intentionally slowed down to show Jennifer in detail. Renesmee showed her most precious memories. Renesmee being held by her mother the first time she was born, Bella smiling at her lovingly before fading into blackness. Bellas wonderful loving ways, Jacobs brotherly protectiveness, Carlisle taking care of her when she was sick, smashing rocks with her mother, her sparkling family in the sun, Esmes wonderful love and cooking, Alice playing tag with her, Emmett's tickle attacks, Rosalie holding her tightly, Jasper teaching her academics, Grandpa Charlie teaching her how to ride a bike and fish. Charlies funeral, her mother's words before they parted to fight the volturi, riding on Jacobs back as a wolf, visiting grandma and grandpas graves. He last words to her mother. Everything turned to black, and Jennifer gasped as everything went to normal.

"You're a vampire," Jennifer stated.

"Yes we are," hey both jumped at the additional voice. They turned to see Alice leaning on the teacher's desk with a smirk on her face.

"A-Alice! When did you get here?" Renesmee asked.

"Right when you pulled her into your vision, which brings me to my next point, you know the consequences of-" Alice started.

"I won't tell anyone, I swear," Renesmee looked at Jennifer shocked. Alice smiled.

"Well that's good to hear, but if you did, I'd have to kill you," Alice said happily.

"ALICE!" Renesmee scolded.

"I'm just kidding Renny, but I have to be serious about this, please don't tell our secret to anyone else 'kay? It could cause serious consequences," Alice said. Renesmee smiled at her and nodded. "Good, have a good day at school, I believe you are already late for your first class, I'll see you both after school," Alice said.

"Wait I don't know if I can," Jennifer said.

"Yes you can, I already saw it," Alice said and skipped out of the room.

"What?" Jennifer asked.

"She can see the future… I'll tell you about it later, so are we..." Renesmee trailed off.

"Friends," Jennifer said with a smile.

"…. Yeah, friends,"

**HEY I know this chapter is a little... a okay a lot short, next chapter will probably too, but i wanted to finish this Chapter to one update, and two save the part where they... build op their relatioship even more, and Renesmee meniding her bond with her mother... and some Cullen family fun. Anyway, I'll give you a preview, and seriously sorry guys for long time update... I am the master at... being lazy, i haven't even done math homework yet... but i'm not planning on it.**

**Preview: "Renesmee, I-I'm sorry i didn't even-" Renesmee quieted her with a kiss, bringing her head back down. their lips moved in sync. Jennifer moaned at the contact. "Renesmee, Honey-" Jennifer pulled away quickly and jumped away form Renesmee. Renesmees face was bright red as she stared at her mom. BUSTED.**


	9. Chapter 9 Rennifer Final Part

**Okay… so who else hates it when you get on one of these fictions that are supposed to be yuri, but instead one of the characters are transvestites? I hate it soooo much. I'm all up for any type of love don't get me wrong, but what I want to yuri I don't want it to be futa, but thank you for the people who put the warnings on their summaries. Any who here is the final installment to Rennifer in the past. ENJOY and R&R.**

After school that day Alice picked the two reunited friends from school and drove, exceptionally fast back to the house.

"Land!" Jennifer exclaimed as soon as the car stopped and she dove out of the car. Alice giggled as Renesmee tried to regain her bearing of the previous position.

**Right after school in parking lot**

Renesmee and Jennifer walked out of the school laughing as they see Alice in her pretty yellow 911 turbo Porsche. Renesmee and Jennifer walked up, and Renesmee looked skeptically at Alice who rolled down her window and pushed her sun glasses down slightly to see past the top rim, a smirk on her face.

"Alice, I hope you know that this is only a two seater," Renesmee said.

"Yes," Alice answered.

"And Jennifer is coming with us," Renesmee continued, trying to get it to click in Alices head.

"Well, I guess one of you, are going to have to sit on the others lap, now won't you," Alice stated. Both Renesmee and Jennifers faces went bright red. Alice stifled a giggle at their faces.

"U-um isn't it illegal?" Jennifer asked.

"It is… only if you get caught, and honey, I never get caught," Alice replied, she pushed up her glasses and looked forward waiting for the two girls to get in. after a few seconds, she looked at them and smiled, she patted the passenger seat. "No need to be shy, you guys are friends, it shouldn't be a problem," Alice said.

"Uh, um, I'll get in first," Renesmee said as she opened the door.

"Thanks," Jennifer mumbled. Renesmee got in the car and Jennifer slowly got on top of her lap, both of their faces beat red.

"Seat belts," Alice said. Renesmee turned her head and glared at her, but Alice continued to stare ahead with a grin. Jennifer complied and turned a little to grab the buckled and brought it across, her back pressed more into Renesmee. By this time Renesmee stopped breathing due to the closeness. Once the click was heard, Alice put the car into first gear and peeled out of the lot.

**Presently**

Renesmee shook her head and got out of the car. Jennifer stood up and they walked to the house while Alice pranced around the car, a few times than followed along.

"Esme?" Renesmee called out, Esme down the stairs and smiled at the two friends being together again. "Is um, mom home?" Renesmee asked.

"Sorry Sweetie but no," Esme gave her a sad smile.

"Well do you know where she is?" Renesmee asked Esme and then looked to the couch to see Rosalie reading a magazine.

"I do," Alice said coming right up to Renesmee.

"Really? How?" Renesmee asked.

"I can see the future remember silly," Alice giggle pointing to her head.

"Oh right," Renesmee said.

"Alice!" Rosalie exclaimed getting up from the couch, and walking toward the group.

"Oh don't get your panties in a bunch, she knows we are vampires, besides I don't they can take the abuse from two vampires," Alice smiled devilishly.

"Alice," Rosalie ground out. Alice giggled and rushed out, Rosalie quickly behind her as they chased each other. Everyone laughed at them

"Come on," Renesmee said and dragged Jennifer upstairs. They went into Edwards old room and shut the door. While they got in the room Jennifer stumble and fell, bringing and un-expecting Renesmee with her. When they landed and regained their rattled brains Jennifer found herself on Renesmee, hand on either side of Renesmees head. They were breathing hard as they stared in one anothers eyes. Jennifers body acted on its own accord and slowly lent forward. She touched her lips to Renesmees hesitantly. When she didn't feel Renesmee respond she quickly snapped back.

"Renesmee, I-I'm sorry I didn't even-" Renesmee quieted her with a kiss, bringing her head back down. their lips moved in sync. Jennifer moaned at the contact.

"Renesmee, Honey-" Jennifer pulled away quickly and jumped away from Renesmee. Renesmees face was bright red as she stared at her mom. BUSTED…

"M-mom!?" Renesmees heart thumped with joy and embarrassment.

"U-uh, sorry for interrupting," Bella said as she stepped out of the room and closed the door. Renesmee and Jennifer looked at one another, and then Renesmee rushed out of the room.

"Mom! Wait, I, um that was I and Jennifer," Renesmee stuttered trying to find the right words. Bella turned and smiled.

"Honey it's okay, no judgment coming from me, but I am happy that you two made up," Bella chuckled as her daughters face got redder.

"Um, thanks, and I'm really sorry I yelled at you, I don't hate you, but I understand if you hate me," Renesmee said. Bella walked up to her and hugged her tightly.

"It's okay, I know you did mean it, I could never hate you," Bella said smoothing out Renesmees hair.

"Then why were you gone for so long?" Renesmee asked.

"I was… visiting my own mother, she seemed happy," Bella said. Renesmee pulled back wide eyed.

"I thought, that's, isn't sunny down in Jacksonville?" Renesmee asked.

"Yes, but I know how to hide myself pretty well," Bella said.

"But grandma didn't know you were there did she?" Renesmee whispered.

"No, she thinks I'm dead, remember? I just wanted to see if she and Phil were doing okay, and they were, as happy as ever," Bella said quietly. Renesmee could hear the sadness in her mothers voice, but nodded anyway.

"Okay, I'm sorry still," Renesmee said.

"It's fine," Bella chuckled, "you better get back to Jennifer, I believe she's a bit lonely, especially after getting such an encounter with you," Bella said, smiling at her daughters blush. Laughing could be heard downstairs and they immediately knew it was Alice.

"Alice probably saw this coming huh?" Renesmee said.

"YUP!" Alice called. They shook their head, Bella went downstairs, and Renesmee went back into Edwards room, finding Jennifer twiddling her thumbs on the bed.

"So um," Renesmee started but stopped due to not having any words.

"Uh, well you never did tell me about your families special powers," Jennifer said looking up shyly.

Renesmee felt a whole new urge to kiss her again, as she slowly walked towards her. She wanted to take this slow, but Jennifer looking at her like that was too much.

"Well, dad can read minds Alice can see the future mom is a shield so dad can't read her mind and so on and so forth Emmett is super strong Esme is super motherly Carlisle is super calming and compassionate Rosalie is super understanding jasper can sense and manipulate emotions and I can show what happened in my past," Renesmee rushed and soon found herself right in front of Jennifer. They stared into each others eyes for a moment before Renesmee put her hand on Jennifer s thighs to hold herself up and kissed Jennifer gently. They kissed in sync, lip moving and fitting each others perfectly. Jennifer soon brought her arms and wrapped them around Renesmees head to hold her there. Soon they both pulled apart and smiled at each other.

"So…." Renesmee said trailing off.

"Girlfriends," Jennifer answered the un-asked question.

"Yeah, girlfriends,"

**TADA now you know how they met, and how Jennifer found out and all that jazz. Hope you enjoyed the side story, next chapters will be all part of the story happening now, which mean more Bella and Alice cause that is what the story is based on yes? YES any way please review they are the things that keep me going on stories. **


	10. Chapter 10 Flourishing Love in a Forest

**Okay I gotta question, I won't make it till this story is finished but, I was wondering if you guys would like me to make a completely separate story for Renesmee and Jennifer? All the Cullens will still be there, but no vampires and no special powers. Also I wanna know if you want me to keep Edward and Bella together in that story or if you want Alice and Bella in that story and their little conflict already dealt with? Give me some input. Anyway here is the next chapter.**

**3**

Bella and Alice ran through the forest, Bella a little behind from being weak. Alice rushed behind a tree, and then Bella followed after but lost sight of her new girlfriend.

"Alice?" Bella croaked out a little. Alice dropped down from the tree above Bella and landed in front of her. Alice kissed Bella deep and passionately. Alice and Bella were in perfect to each other, Bella whimpered as Alice ran her tongue across Bellas lips. Immediately Bella opened her mouth and she and Alice fought for dominance. Alice pushed Bella gently against the tree trunk. Bella lost all her coherent thoughts and will to fight when she felt Alices body press against her. Alices tongue explored Bellas mouth thoroughly as Bellas tongue caressed the bottom of Alices. Alice softly moaned when Bella grabbed her waist and pulled her more into Bellas body. Alice quickly pulled away and disappeared. Bella panted and looked around, now overly frustrated with sexual tension. Edward was never able to do this, not even on her honeymoon has he ever made her feel so, hot.

"Alice where did ya go," Bella called out, her voice still raspy. Alice whistled and Bella looked up the cliff that was off to the right. Alice was leaning against a tree with a mischievous smile and she gave Bella the "come hither" finger. Bella smiled, she wanted to play tag fine, she'll play tag. Bella ran towards her in a blur, but when she got there Alice was already a hundred feet away.

"Alice," Bella whispered, still frustrated, Alice giggle and gave hithered her finger again. Bella ran towards her, but once again Alice was gone and away another hundred feet. Bella shook her head, "Alice come on give me a-" Bella stopped and her eyes went instantly black. She smelt something delicious, something no short of a gourmet food. She smelt human blood. Bella turned her head to where the delicious smell was coming from. Alice looked at her in confusion, but then was swept into a vision.

_Bella was crouched over a now limp dead human body. Bella looked up to Alice, her eyes slightly redden, her face completely guilty._

"_A-Alice, I didn't I- I'm so sorry, I didn't I smelt it and I just-" Bella was dry sobbing and crying like a vampire. _

"_Bella it's okay, everyone slips up-" Alice tried to calm her down._

"_NO that is only when you want to or when you're a newborn I have been in control, but t now I'm a God damn murder!" Bella cried she pulled her knees into her chest and rocked herself in the fetal position. _

"_shhhh it's okay," Alice hugged her. _

"_N-no it's not, how can I face Carlisle, Esme… oh God how can I face Renesmee?" Bella cried. _

Alice snapped out of her vision in time to see Bella take off.

"BELLA!" Alice cried out and ran after her. Luckily Bella was weak, Alice was able to catch up to her right before Bella jumped down the cliff to the injured human below. Alice Tackled Bella and wrestled Bella, as Bella snarled and growled trying to crawl her way to the blood.

"Bella no, sh sh, its okay, please Bella, look at me please," Alice whispered. Bella slowly calmed down and looked at Alice.

"Alice?" Bella questioned, Bella looked around and found she was in a different part of the wood then she remembered that she was in.

"Bella its okay, stay calm okay," Alice whispered putting her forehead on Bellas. Bellas frustration soon came back from earlier, Bella pushed her lips to Alices, taking Alice by surprise.

"I have you now," Bella whispered against Alices lips, making her shiver at the tone. Bella quickly flipped them over so she could be on top. Bella was dominating this time, and no one is going to stop her. Bella shoved her tongue past Alice making her whimper and moan, which created a very different, and very nice noise in Bellas ears. Bella slowly pushed her knee between Alices legs spreading them slowly. Finally Bellas knee reach Alices core, and Alice gave another deep moan as she began to purr. Bella moved from Alices lips to her cheek and trailed to her ear and nibbled on the lobe. Alice squirmed rubbing against Bellas knee, make her give another throaty moan.

"Bella," Alice whispered, Bella put more pressure against Alices throbbing center. Alices hand s were ripping through Bellas clothes as Bella continued down and spent time on exploring Alices neck. Bella bit, nibbled, licked, sucked, and kissed a much of Alices neck she could as Alice continued in her squirming and moaning. Bella reached for the collar of Alices shirt and ripped a nice straight line all the way down.

"Bella! That- this nnnhguu B-Bella," Alice lost her motivation to scold Bella for ruining her favorite shirt. Bella trailed down to the top of Alices brand kissed around its lining.

"Bella please," Alice pleaded, Bella smiled.

"I don't think so," Bella put her arms under Alice sliding off her shirt and reaching for the clip of the bra. "See, you kissed me like that against the tree," Bella continued as she kissed, slowly bringing Alices bra slowly off, "Then, you made me chase you after you got me so," Bella pulled off Alices bra and Shoved her knee hard into Alice making her moan deeply, "turned on," Bella said and stuck her mouth around Alices left nipple.

"God! Bella, please I'm sorry I- ugn," Alice lost her sentence as Bella nipped her hard nipple. Alice started grinding against Bella need, looking for the friction as her need for release was overwhelming Bella continued to play and tweak, and lick her breasts as Alice squirmed and grinded in a hot moaning mess. Bella could tell by the overwhelming smell of Alice that she was close, and her going harder and faster with the grinding was also a good indication, Bella pull her knee completely away, hearing a groan of protest. Bella put her legs on either side of Alices and pushed them together. Alice was panting with her eyes closed. Bella gave her sometime to cool down. Once Alice opened her eyes Bella saw pitch black lust swirling around.

"Doesn't it suck?" Bella asked with a smile. Alice nodded, still wanting more.

"Bella, please?" Alice asked in the most pleading innocent voice. Bellas heart dropped a little, maybe she took it too far with the teasing.

"Shhh, okay," Bella said soothingly. Bella lent forward and gave Alice a lovingly kiss before pulling away. Bella un-buttoned Alice pants and pulled them down quickly, but gently so as not to rip another piece of Alice precious clothing, but apparently Bella was taking too long.

"Bella just rip the fucking things off," Alice said, her breathing regaining the erratic beat. Bella didn't comply but pulled them off less gently. Nest was Alices panties, Bella quickly grabbed the side and pulled them down. Alices smell overwhelmed Bella which made her. Bella gently slid her finger up Alices slit which made her buck her hips. Bella gently pushed her finger in Alice, making her moan in satisfaction. Bella started a slow rhythm of in and out. Bella added another finger, feeling the pressure in Alice build up. Bella wanted to make her happy. All she has done these past few day other since they have been together was make her worry about her welfare, and get her into fights. Bella put a third finger in and sped up to vampire speed. Alice was now moaning constantly as her hips followed along with Bella. Alice could feel Bellas guilt and love mixed into one. Finally Alice felt her release and her back arched dramatically as she screamed out Bellas name. Bella slowed down the thrusting and easing Alice through it then pulled her fingers out, licking them clean. Alice panted for a few minutes as Bella watched with a smile. Alice finally opened her eyes to look at her girlfriend.

"I love you Bella," Alice said. Bella bent forward and laid on top of Alice their faces inches away, they smiled at each other.

"I love you to Alice," Bella said as she leaned in the last few inches and kissed Alice. Bella pulled back and hissed in pain. The sudden burning in her throat overcame her body as she rolled off Alice and writhed on the ground.

"Bella! Bella?! What's wrong? Please tell me," Alice was in panic mode, and Bella knew it. _Dammit Bella you're making her worry again, and you haven't even been her girlfriend for a week. Nice going. _Bella tried to talk but it came out as a strangled out scream. Alice was still calling out her name and begging her to talk. Bella thought of the only think she could think of. Bellas hands went up to her throat, but she could still hear Alice panic and ask questions about what wrong. _Is she really that dense right now? _Bella thought of the next thing and used all her strength to jump on Alice and bite her neck. Alice let out a yelp, but understood quickly. Bella let go and fell straight to the floor. Alice rushed off to find Bella something to drink. After a few minutes Alice returned with a deer. Bella quickly went into a feeding frenzy. After Bella drained it dry, the pain was dull.

"Thanks," Bella said wiping her mouth.

"Are you okay?" Alice came up and hugged Bella. Bella smiled and hugged back.

"Yeah, but um, I think we should get back," Bella said Alice pulled away and nodded her head.

"Uh Alice, don't you want to put your clothes back on?" Bella asked as Alice started strutting away. Alice looked at Bella then down to herself then back at Bella. Bella could've sworn that Alice would be blushing if she were human.

"Oh yeah, right," Alice said quickly throwing on her clothes. Bella shook her head and smiled. Silly little pixie.

_But she's my pixie._

**Woo next chapter, short but I hope it's satisfactory since it's my very first… sex scene. Yeah anyway enjoy next chapter there will be a little more Alice and Bella, but also some bonding with Bella and Jennifer. Here's a preview. NEXT TIME: "So you can write music and play piano?" Jennifer asked. "Well I write lyrics, the piano I picked up after watching Edward play it so much," Bella answered, "what about you?" Bella asked. "Um well I play guitar, and I can write music," Jennifer replied. "Well how about we write a song together for Alice and Renesmee?" Bella asked. "That'll be great," Jennifer answered, excited with the idea. "Okay what do you love about Renesmee?" Bella asked**


	11. Chapter 11 Musically Synced

**Hey everyone, I'm super tired :D but I wanna do another chapter, I'm still tryna think of a story line, and some new nomad vampires an all. So I'm really slow on the updates not to mention my teacher is stupid, sooo school has been sucking anyway here is the next installment.**

"So, how was hunting?" Rosalie asked, a hint of amusement in her voice, once Bella and Alice came downstairs from a shower they oh so desperately needed after their fun on the forest floor.

"Pretty good, I enjoyed it," Bella answered, not giving Rosalie the reaction she wanted, Rosalie scowled a bit and went silent with her reading.

"I bet you did," Emmett answered smiling as he sat down next to Rosalie and put an arm around her, Rosalie moved closer to his body.

"Please, you're the one to hardly talk, you and Rose practically cant keep off each other due your…" Alice looked over to Renesmee and Jennifer, who were smiling and listening in on the conversation. "Your very strong feeding frenzies," Alice finished with a smile. Emmett nodded his head in agreement.

"Feels like the love is strong in the room, coming from multiple people," Jasper said entering the room. Bella looked around at everyone, it seemed to peaceful and nice, like everything was right in the world.

"Oh, Renesmee, Jennifer I need to speak with you," Bella said, Renesmee and Jennifer looked up from their whispering and nodded slowly. Bella ushered them up to Edwards's room. They entered and Bella had them sit on the bed.

"What's up?" Renesmee asks.

"Well, I know you two are very much in love, I don't need to have Jaspers power to know that, but I want to lay some ground rules. You two are only 15, so I don't care if you kiss and touch. But the touching has to be strictly over clothes and absolutely no sex, I don't care if nothing can happen from it, you two are just too young. Since I had to wait till I was married, you also have to Renesmee, and no you can't get married till you are out of high school. Do I make myself clear?" Bella said. Renesmee and Jennifer gawked at her for a few seconds before nodding their head.

"Well if I have to wait till I get married, then you do also, compromise," Renesmee said.

"I'm already married," Bella said confused.

"No you're not, not to Alice, if I have to wait then you have to wait," Renesmee said smiling.

"Fine, deal," Bella said.

"Oh and you have to wait to propose to her on Valentine's Day," Jennifer added. Bella went wide eyed.

"But that's five months away!" Bella exclaimed. Jennifer smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, it'll be romantic, more romantic than how dad proposed," Renesmee said. _True but FIVE MONTHS?! That's insane! Alice is going to die! ALICE! _Bella thought.

"Oh and you can't tell Alice of our deal," Renesmee added.

"No! I have to tell her, she's gonna kill me as is, but if I don't tell her and I deny her sex for five months she'll think… I have no idea what she'll think!" Bella started pacing around the room.

"Calm down mom, you guys aren't going to die from sex starvation," Renesmee said, Jennifer giggled.

"No, but it will definitely be frustrating," Bella said.

"A deal is a deal, right?" Jennifer asked.

"Fine, you guys got yourself a deal," Bella said. _This is going to kill me._ They walked back downstairs where Alice was spinning around the room.

"Alice? What are you doing?" Bella asked as she watched her girlfriend twirl and twirl and twirl.

"Spinning," Alice answered giggling.

"Where is everyone?" Renesmee answered looking around.

"They all went hunting," Alice answered, still going in circles. Jennifer shuddered slightly at the word "hunting", but Renesmee seemed to not notice. "OH! Renesmee!" Alice suddenly stopped spinning and came in front of Renesmee.

"Yes?"

"There's a homecoming dance in a month isn't there?" Alice smiled, Renesmee nodded her head slowly.

"Perfect! We are going dress shopping!" Alice jumped.

"B-B-Bu-" Renesmee stuttered, she hated shopping as much as her mother, which was a pain for Alice who wanted to always dress them up pretty or sexy, depending on the mood Alice was in.

"No buts come, come," Alice grabbed Renesmees hand and dragged her towards the garage door.

"Mom!" exclaimed Renesmee, fighting Alice's pulls and looked at her mother with pleading eyes.

"Have fun!" Bella said with a devilish smile, Renesmee gave her a death glare.

"We will, thank you Bella," Alice said as she kept pulling Renesmee, almost out the door.

"You'll pay!" Renesmee yelled as the door closed. Bella stood there satisfied with her payback of teasing from last night. Jennifer and Bella stood there in silence.

"So you can write music and play piano?" Jennifer asked.

"Well I write lyrics, the piano I picked up after watching Edward play it so much," Bella answered, "what about you?" Bella asked.

"Um well I play guitar, and I can write music," Jennifer replied.

"Well how about we write a song together for Alice and Renesmee?" Bella asked.

"That'll be great," Jennifer answered, excited with the idea. Bella smiled and grabbed her hand leading her to the music room. They entered the beautiful white room with a black grand piano in the middle, along with a nice acoustic guitar. They sat down at the piano bench.

"Okay what do you love about Renesmee?" Bella asked. Jennifer blushed and looked down at her hands.

"There are so many things," Jennifer answered.

"Think, your deepest feelings," Bella said getting a pencil and paper ready.

"Well, whenever I see her my heart beats really fast and I'm super happy," Bella smiles and writes down the first line, then writes another. "And um, when I first felt for her, I was kind of afraid of falling in love with her," Bella writes another line. "But seeing her alone in that art room those few years ago, I guess my, doubt maybe, left." Another line. Bella wrote a few more, according her feelings in with Alice. "I could see how scared she was, on the first day and I didn't want her to be," Jennifer smiled at her memories and feeling for Renesmee. Bella wrote a few more line. "Time just always stands still whenever I'm with her alone," Jennifer continues, Bella scratches down more words to the song after a few seconds she stops to let Jennifer continue. "I felt like it was destiny that brought our, our hearts together." Bella wrote for a few minutes and stopped; she read over the words quickly then handed the lyrics to Jennifer.

"Here you go, your turn to write the music," Bella smiled. Jennifer looked at her and smiled back brightly. Jennifer read over the words and her heart swelled with joy and love. She started playing the guitar and strummed as she sang out the words. About an hour later Jennifer made a finale strum and scribble and put the music on the music in front of Bella.

"Finished," Jennifer smiled. Bella looked over the music then back at Jennifer who was smiling to herself.

"Wanna play it?" Bella asked.

"Yeah, I wanna practice it before we play it in front of them," Jennifer replied getting the guitar ready.

"Don't you need the Music?" Bella asked.

"Nah, I remember it already," Jennifer said. Bella smiled and started to play the piano and Jennifer quickly joined in as they sang and corrected who sings where and getting the timing. This song is going to be perfect; Valentine's Day was going to be perfect.

**YAY, new thing to do in the story, and next time there will be some… conflict but don't worry, stories are no fun without the infamous misunderstandings. Please be patient with my updating and R&R thank you!**


	12. Chapter 12 Conflict

**I know I should do my homework right now, buuut I wanna do another chapter to start off something. So here ya go.**

February, one more day, just one more day and Bella can propose. She has been avoiding Alice as much as possible so she could keep her wants at bay and not let Alice seduce her. But what Bella didn't realize, she was frustrating Alice. Over the months Bella has been spending a miraculous amount of time with Jennifer preparing the songs and Valentine's Day with her, to make it special. Alice and Renesmee both have noticed the exceeding amount of time. Some days they would talk about the two of them, and their suspicions were all wrong.

"DO you think they are cheating on us?" Renesmee said, playing with the grass in the back yard.

"To be honest, I don't know anymore, Bella has been avoiding me constantly, and now… she won't let me even kiss her," Alice said leaning up against a tree. They heard giggling coming towards the door, they look up to see Bella and Jennifer coming outside.

"Oh, I didn't know you guys were here," Bella said stepping down the steps of the back porch.

"Oh, sorry do you two want some alone time, cause we can leave if you want, it's really no big deal," Alice said pushing herself off the tree, Bella look dumb founded at Alices accusation.

"Excuse me?" Bella said.

"You heard me, don't pretend you didn't," Alice said walking toward Bella but stopping halfway.

"I heard you but I don't understand what you are saying so why don't you explain it to me Alice," Bella was getting frustrated and walked toward Alice till they were face to face.

"You love her more, so why not be with her?" Alice asked crossing her arms.

"Wait you think Bella loves me? Do you think that Renesmee?" Jennifer asked switching her gaxe to Renesmee who was staring at the ground.

"I don't know what I think anymore," Renesmee answered.

"WHAT!" Bella exclaimed she looked from her daughter to Alice and kept glancing between the two.

"Yes why else would you two spend so much time together and blow us off like you don't care anymore, did we do something wrong? Or are we just boring to the two of you," Alice attacked them with words.

"What! No I love Renesmee, how could you even say that! And no offense to Bella or anything, but she is just way too old for me in the first place!" Jennifer exclaimed. Jennifer looked to Renesmee for confrontation for her words, for an apology or something, but Renesmee stayed silent. Jennifer ran back into the house in tears.

"Jennifer!" Bella called out.

"I knew it," Alice said. Bella turned around furious now.

"YOU KNOW NOTHING! Did you even try to see the consequences of this! Or what we were doing these past few months!? Jesus we were planning for Valentine's Day for you and Renesmee! All these months of careful planning and keeping our minds off of it; and for me not being with you I made a deal with Renesmee and Jennifer not to have sex, but my want and needs are to strong for you! I had to stay away so I didn't break the deal! I love you dammit! For a long fucking time! i fought Edward for you! Everything for you, because of you!" Bella knew if she could cry, she would be right now. Alice stared at her in shock and she felt her heart pain at the expression Bella was giving.

"Bella I-" Alice started.

"No! you know what here," Bella pulled out the box that held the wedding ring she bought a few days after she made the deal with Renesmee and threw it as hard as she could at Alice. Alice ducked and and turned to watch the small box go into the forest. Bella turned to run away.

"Mom I'm-" Renesmee started but Bella turned to her, eyes full of anger, but once Bella saw the tear stained face of her daughter, her eyes softened.

"Not now Renesmee, I think you need to think about things and then apologize to Jennifer and talk to her," Bella said, she gave Alice one more look and bolted away, just running with no destination so Alice couldn't see where she was heading.

Alice stared at the place Bellas body disappeared and fell the the ground on her knees, her body racked with sobs at how stupid she was. She thought Bella didn't care, but did she, she hasn't even tried to check on Bellas future since the Volturi left. Renesmee cried and rocked in the fetal position. Alice looked up and her heart broke. She did this, she ruined two really good relatioships with just assuming. Assumption is the bitch of all things. Alice stood up and walked towards the forest where the little box went into. She looked around for hours on end and once evening came and twilight hit the forest when she found the box.

Alice picked up the box gently as if it would break by her touch and slowly opened in to find a beautiful November Citrine. Alice put her hand over her mouth at the pure beauty. Slowly Alice pulled the ring out and looked at it, she turned the band and saw an inscription "Forever Yours- Isabella" Alice once again dropped to her knees and sobbed. After a few minutes she felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Rosalie, who crouched down next to her. Rosalies eyes shifted to the ring but then quickly back at Alice. Alice turned more and grasped Rosalie in a desperate hug. Rosalie allowed her to sob into her shoulder as she hugged her back for a few minutes.

"Alice," Rosalie said, Alice pulled back and looked at her. "You need to apologize to Bella," Rosalie said. Alice nodded and stood up. She did need to apologize, but this whole time she has been looking for Bella in the future, but Bella hasn't made a choice yet on where she wants to go. Alice is going to have to use pure vampire instinct to find her love. Alice took off in a hunt, she had to find Bella.

_I'm so sorry Bella._

**Here we go, some conflict that we have been missing between Bella and Alice. Hope you enjoyed and I know these chapters have been short, but ya know, stuff :P srry but I just end them where I think is a good place to end them. Anyway readith and reviewith :}**


	13. Chapter 13 Make UP

**Sorry for the overly late update, didn't really stick to my promise about the updating thing, I've been more into reading and I started writing other stories, but I'm updating now I still have my ideas for this story don't give up on me.**

Alice finally found Bella's scent and followed all the way out to the reservation. She found Bella sitting on the same cliff she jumped off when they were gone. This place didn't hold fond memories for Alice since she saw Bella jump and believed that she died.

"I found you," Alice said, Bella didn't turn around.

"I knew you would," Bella responded, Alice sighed and looked around awkwardly before she spoke up again.

"I'm sorry Bella I wasn't thinking when I said all that stuff, I've just been so frustrated and confused because you wouldn't touch me or kiss me or be near me, but you spent all your time with Jennifer and my jealousy got the best of me," Alice apologized walking up to Bella. Bella sighed in frustration and got up to look at Alice.

"So your first thought was that I was cheating on you with my daughter's girlfriend?" Bella questioned raising her eyebrow.

"I have to say wasn't one of my finer accusations," Alice mumbled, Bella shook her head at the ridiculousness at the idea.

"Alice I love you and only you. It wasn't really my choice to not be near you, but every time I am, I have the overwhelming urge to just take you," Bella said running her hand through her hair.

"I'm sorry," Alice murmured again, she felt overwhelmed from Bella's confession.

"I still don't understand though, if you were so concerned about me cheating on you, why didn't you just look into my future?" Bella asked, Alice looked up to her then looked to the ocean.

"I don't know, I guess it was because everything has been so peaceful and I didn't need to look, it felt nice to be surprised and not have to use my power all the time," Alice replied. They stood silent; Bella looked out to the water also watching the sun slowly drop below the horizon.

"I found this by the way," Alice said pulling out the box that held the ring, Bella's eyes went wide, and she'd forgotten that she threw that.

"The engagement ring… I'm glad you did," Bella said taking it out of Alice's hand.

"En-engagement ring? Oh Bella," Alice said putting her hand over her mouth, she had no idea… and she accused Bella of such a horrible thing.

"Yeah, Valentine's day I was going to ask you. I had to wait till then because of the rule Renesmee and Jennifer put on me," Bella explained.

"I'm so sorry… I accused you of such a thing when you were just being a romantic… why the stone though?" Alice asked.

"I did some extra digging and research on your family and found out when you were born… or at least what month, so I decided that your ring should have it," Bella smiled, Alice pulled her into a tight hug.

"Can you ever forgive me?" Alice murmured into Bella's neck, Bella hadn't hugged her back yet.

"Yeah, I fought too hard to be with you, waited too long to just let this mistake ruin everything," Bella whispered and hugged her back. They stayed like that for a few moments before pulling away and looking into each other's amber eyes. Alice smiled and moved in to kiss Bella but Bella pulled away.

"Sorry, I'm still under that marriage rule and I know if I kiss you now I won't be able to stop myself from taking it further," Bella apologized, Alice smiled and shook her head.

"It's fine I understand," Bella grinned and grabbed Alice's hand pulling her along.

"Let's go home and see how Renesmee and Jennifer are doing on their make-up," Bella said, and her and Alice raced off in a flash.

**RENINIFER**

"I'm sorry!" Renesmee pleaded to Jennifer who sat there on Renesmee's bed with tears running down her face and an angry pout settled on her face.

"How could you even think that I would ever be with anyone else like that, especially your mother, Renesmee," Jennifer said.

"I don't know it's just you stopped spending time with me and started to spend more time with my mom, and I got jealous and confused, I know she's prettier than me and everything and it was just my stupid brain not thinking please Jen believe me I'm sooo sorry," Renesmee pleaded. She was on her knees now begging.

"Don't 'Jen' me, Renesmee I'm pissed at you, if you think I would so easily cheat on you I have no idea what we have?" Jen said angrily, Renesmee's eyes widened.

"You don't mean that…" Renesmee said shaking her head.

"Maybe I do, if you can't trust me then what kind of relationship do we have?" Jen asked more forcefully, but her anger dialed down a little at the look on Renesmee's face. It was broken and depressed.

"Please don't say that, I do trust you! I trust you with my life! I love you with my whole being, soul, and heart!" Renesmee pleaded, Jennifer looked away knowing if she kept looking her resolve would crumble. After a few minutes Jennifer heard sobbing, but fought the urge to look at her girlfriend and try to comfort her.

"Please," it was barely audible but Jennifer heard it, "please don't leave me, I-I love you so much, I need you I couldn't bear to lose you, especially not over this, I'm sorry do anything to me, but please don't leave me, don't break up with me," Renesmee cried in her hands, she couldn't imagine how her mother felt, or Alice. She couldn't imagine how horrible it must be to not be able to cry when you're hurt. Jennifer looked at Renesmee and felt her heart and resolve crumble. Jennifer got down on her knees with Renesmee and pulled her tightly to her. She hugged Renesmee and cooed in her ear.

"Shhh, it's okay I'm not leaving, I could never break up with you, I love too much to even think of it," Jennifer whispered running her hand through Renesmee's long brunette locks. After a few minutes, Renesmee's crying softened to sniffles, tears and shaky breaths.

"I love you too, I love you more than my own life, I'm sorry I didn't believe you and assumed," Renesmee said pulling back to look in Jennifer's eyes.

"It's okay, just please next time you feel alone or even slightly think I'm doing something with another person just talk to me about it, don't go accusing me right away K? And I'll do the same thing for you," Jennifer said, Renesmee smiled and wiped away her tears as best as she could and nodded. Jennifer smiled back and put her hands on Renesmee's cheeks and slowly pulled her to her face and kissed her gently and sweetly. They kissed like that for a few minutes before it became hard to breathe and broke away eyes sparkling love and happiness.

"Do you think mom and Alice also made up?" Renesmee asked.

"I don't know, Bella seemed pretty upset," Jennifer answered, they got up and walked down stairs only to see Alice and Bella smiling at them.

"It looks like you two made up," Bella commented.

"Same with you," Jennifer replied.

"So Valentine's day isn't ruined right?" Renesmee asked everyone.

"Nope, and me and Jennifer have a special present to give you guys on that day, it's kind of what we've been working on all this time," Bella said, Alice and Renesmee bowed their heads guiltily.

"Renesmee I said it was fine," Jennifer said grabbing Renesmee's hand.

"Yeah Alice no pouting anymore, this is behind us now," Bella said putting her hand around Alice's waist and pulling Alice into her body.

"Okay, so Valentine's day is going to be great fun?" Renesmee questioned.

"Absolutely," Jennifer said they all smiled at each other.

"But before Valentine's Day there is a important matter we must address," Alice said putting her finger in the air to stop all conversations.

"And that would be?" Bella asked raising an eyebrow.

"Dress shopping!" Alice squealed.

Bella and Renesmee groaned at the thought of shopping while Alice and Jennifer giggled at their similarities of shopping opinion.

**NEXT TIME VALENTINE'S DAY**


End file.
